Answering the Call
by OneDayGreatness
Summary: The S2 finale left many questions unanswered and it's about time for Elizabeth, Jack, and the people of Hope Valley to move forward once more. The heart leads some to their greatest desires and others to their downfall. JT/ET and other interesting developments.
1. Chapter 1: Answering Charles

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter One: Answering Charles**

by One Day Greatness

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Note: This is my first attempt at a WCtH fanfic and I am a fairly new #Heartie. But I like fanfiction, LOVE writing exercises, and really, really love When Calls the Heart. I dashed this off after watched the Season Two Finale. I would say it's a good mix between the show and the message of Janette Oke's original series. Enjoy!

Elizabeth stared down at Charles in shock, hardly believing this could be happening to her, at this moment, with Jack due to arrive at any moment. Finally, with less grace than she would care to admit, she turned her back on him and took several quick strides to the other side of the room. "Charles," she said, not looking at him, "Charles, I thought we talked about this. I thought I told you...told you back in Hamilton...that this isn't something I want." She turned, feeling more composed, and saw him still on his knees, that hopeful look in his eyes as bright as ever. She swallowed.

"I told you I wasn't ready to give up yet. This is me, not giving up. This is me, hoping you will come to realize just how much I care for you. I love you, Elizabeth. I've loved you most of my life." His charming smile coupled with his cultured accent would be the stuff of many a girl's dreams...but he was not Elizabeth's dream. Especially not now. Not after all she and Jack went through, in the mine and in Hamilton. Elizabeth recognized what she wanted now, and as much as she cared for Charles, she knew the life he presented her would be far less satisfying than what she would face with Jack Thornton.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Please, Charles, get up. And...and put the ring away."

Charles stared at her for several seconds before slowly coming to his feet, but he kept the ring box open and in his hand. "You don't have to answer right now, Elizabeth. You can take your time -"

She raised her hand to stop him and slowly shook her head. "Charles, you are one of my dearest friends. I care for you a great deal. But I don't need any time. I told you how I felt before. I told you I couldn't allow this...this behavior to continue." She felt the beginnings of a headache when he tilted his chin up, affecting a very stubborn expression she knew all too well from their years together as children. Charles, for all his good qualities, never learned much about being denied what he most wanted.

"Elizabeth, you know you don't belong here, in this kind of life. There is nothing about this place that could appeal to you, a woman of your upbringing and prospects, a woman with your great talents and God-given abilities. You are hiding yourself away here. And that Mountie...that Mountie might appeal to your sense of adventure now, but what about stability? What about prosperity? I've been with you since we were children. I _know_ you," he stated with authority, "This life will not satisfy you in the long run."

This brazen, and somewhat condescending, speech raised her hackles and she felt her compassion for his situation begin to diminish. "You sound a great deal like my father," she said with a tilt of her chin. "In fact, you sound like a lot of people in my life have sounded when they told me that I can't do something. Who are you to tell me what my abilities are? Where my happiness will be found?" She shook her head and balled her hands into fists at her side. "And how could you claim to know me when all I've wanted, all I dreamed of since that childhood we supposedly shared, was to be a woman who made a difference in the lives of others? I'm doing that, Charles, here. In Hope Valley."

"You can teach anywhere," he said, interrupting her. "In the finest schools or, if you feel the need to continue helping the underprivileged, in charity schools. There are more places to teach than Hope Valley."

"It isn't just the teaching, Charles," she argued, eyes blazing. "It's the community. It's the lives I'm touching, every day, and the friends I have made. And it's real - not all the posturing and playacting of the social world you so want me to be a part of. People here live their faith and friendships, they don't just give lip service to God and then fill their days with gossip and meaningless activities." She glanced at the open door of the schoolhouse and the road beyond it, wondering where Jack could be yet relieved he had yet to arrive. "Charles, I have put my life in the hands of Someone Else."

He jerked backward, as if physically pushed. "You've agreed to marry the Mountie?"

She rolled her eyes. "His name is Jack Thornton, and no. I haven't agreed to marry him." She saw Charles relax even while his eyes narrowed in confusion. "I've given my life to God, my faith is in Him and whatever it is He calls me to do. All my life I've felt my heart guiding me, I've felt called to those things that have brought me here. Called to teaching, called to Hope Valley and the children here, and right now even the thought of leaving this place fills me with a feeling of complete wrongness. This is where I belong. And you, Charles...you don't."

He stared at her for several long moments and then looked down at the ring in his hands. "This is a no, then? I don't even merit an extra day or two for you to think on what I'm asking? What I'm offering?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to keep her tone matter-of-fact, not too friendly, not wanting to give him even one more iota of false hope. "This is a no. It is also a never. We may have grown up together, but I cannot see myself as your wife. You are one of my dearest friends, but that is all I have ever seen you as." She looked to the doorway again. "I wish I could spare you whatever pain you may be feeling, but I cannot consent to being your wife and I...I will have to reconsider our friendship if you continue on this way. I asked you in Hamilton, and now I am asking you here, please stop pursuing me."

He took a deep breath and released it in a bitter-sounding chuckle. "Elizabeth, you always surprise me." She looked back at him to see very real sadness in his eyes. "Would you at least consent to having dinner with me before I leave?"

The Elizabeth who existed even just days ago, before her long talk with Jack in the abandoned coal mine, would say yes to spare his feelings, to try to make him happy again. But this Elizabeth, this woman who knew her heart, shook her head resolutely. "I don't think so, Charles. I think it would be best if we did not see each other for a while. Now, if you don't mind, I have some things to finish here." She gestured to the doorway, she kept her spine straight, she made certain her determination to see him leave was in every line of her expression and form.

Charles followed her gesture, looked back once at her, then sighed. "Goodbye, Elizabeth Thatcher. I hope you're happy with your choices." The words sounded flat, but he left. She did not say another word, but watched him until he crossed the threshold of her school. At that moment, she allowed herself to inhale a shaky breath and drop onto the closest bench. She dropped her face into her hands and mourned the friendship she knew to be gone forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack's Question

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Two: Jack's Question**

by One Day Greatness

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Note: This is my first attempt at a WCtH fanfic and I am a fairly new #Heartie. But I like fanfiction, LOVE writing exercises, and really, really love When Calls the Heart. I dashed this off after watched the Season Two Finale. I would say it's a good mix between the show and the message of Janette Oke's original series. Enjoy!

Jack, his back against the schoolhouse door, listened to the conversation rise and fall, recognizing the tones used but hardly any of the words from this distance. The faint roaring in his ears and thrumming of his erratic pulse also might have something to do with his difficulty in overhearing all that was said between the love of his life and the wealthy young bachelor. Never, in any of the numerous stake-outs or covert operations he involved himself in, had Jack felt so utterly helpless.

He reassured himself, over and over again, of Elizabeth's confession of her love for him. Elizabeth, his stubborn, mindful, beautiful Elizabeth, would never say such words to him unless she meant them. That much he knew with surety.

But wealth, stability, and the acceptance of her family would all be powerful lures in Charles Kensington's tackle box. He had history with her, and a lot of it. He likely understood her strengths and weaknesses as well as Jack did, if not better. He would know what to say, wouldn't he, to appeal to her heart?

Jack closed his eyes and began to pray without even realizing it. A man in his line of work often found the need to send up hurried petitions to the Almighty, usually in the midst of life or death situations. He wasn't even sure what he was praying for, but the word 'please' seemed to repeat itself in his heart the most often. _Please_ let me keep Elizabeth, _please_ help her make the right decision, please let saying no be the right decision, please help me stay calm, please give me patience, please….

He tuned back into the inside of the schoolroom when he heard footsteps on the wooden floors coming his direction. He braced himself, tilted his chin up and masked his emotions as best he could in preparation for whatever confrontation was about to occur.

Charles Kensington strode out of the schoolhouse, down the steps, and fairly charged down the lane without looking back. Everything about the man proclaimed disgust and disappointment, from the stiff set of his shoulders to his long, quick gait, moving as quickly as he could away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth.

Jack's heart stuttered and then lifted. No man would walk away from a successful proposal the way Kensington was walking away. She turned him down.

She turned him down!

He took a deep breath, trying to put a damper on his elation, and turned to walk into the schoolhouse. His eyes darted quickly around the room and found her, sitting on the second row near the window, her head bowed. Jack studied her for a moment, trying to read her emotions and state of mind by her posture. His beautiful, wonderful Elizabeth looked … well. Not in the right frame of mind to see his own gladness.

With another half-thought prayer, Jack asked for guidance in handling whatever was about to come next. He approached Elizabeth slowly, but making certain she would hear his footfalls. He had no wish to startle her. He came around to the front bench, tilting his head to get a better look at her as he neared. Eyes closed, lips moving silently, Elizabeth looked to be praying.

Was that a good sign or a bad one?

Jack gathered his courage as he lowered himself in front of her, half kneeling on the bench. "Elizabeth?" he murmured softly, wondering is she could be aware of him at all.

To his great relief, she smiled as she raised her head and opened her eyes, her gaze locking at once with his. "Jack." She reached a hand over the pew and he immediately grasped it in both of his own. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten."

He smiled back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I could never forget a date with you, Elizabeth Thatcher. Although I wonder if you still want to go for that ride. I saw your visitor leaving," he half-confessed, studying her face for any signs of regret or hurt. What he saw seemed more complex than that, however, as her eyes softened and her lips turned up in a small smile.

"Yes. Did he see you?"

Jack shook his head. "He looked too upset to notice much of anything, though. Are you-are you all right?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, then released a sigh. "I'm fine, but...but I think I've lost a friend." She looked down at their joined hands and tilted her head to one side, studying them. "It's always sad when something like that ends." She rose to her feet and he stood with her, the single pew still separating them. "Charles came to propose to me. To propose marriage."

Jack swallowed, both relieved that she wouldn't try to keep it a secret and suddenly worried a revelation was forthcoming. It also hit him, just at that moment, that even if she did not in any way desire the Hamilton man as a suitor that he could not possibly propose marriage so soon after someone else. Disappointment rose up within him and something of that must have shown on his face because Elizabeth's expression changed from sweetly sad to concerned.

"Jack," she said, some of her fire returning to her tone, "you don't think I accepted him, do you? After - after all that we talked about? After everything?"

He jerked his thoughts to the present and quickly shook his head. "No! That is...I hope you didn't. I mean…" A stormy look came into her eyes and he realized he was not helping himself any by admitting to any doubts on her feelings. "Look, um. Well. A man can worry - I mean, I worried."

She pulled her hand from his and straightened her shoulders. "You look here, Jack Thornton," she said, shaking a finger at him and using what he privately referred to as her I-Mean-Business tone, "I don't go around professing my love to every man I come across, and when I told you I love you I meant it and mean it! I came back to Hope Valley, to the children, to teaching, and to _you_ because this is where I want to be, not because I lacked in other offers! To think I would even entertain a proposal from Charles after all we've been through!" She threw her hands up and looked upward in exasperation.

He stepped around the bench so nothing stood between them and caught her hands. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't doubt you. If anything, I doubted myself and what I could possibly offer you that someone like Charles couldn't. But you're right. I know you better than that. I know your heart better than that."

She looked at him askance for a moment, then one corner of her mouth eased upward ever so slowly. "So you don't need me to tell you what I told him?" He could see by the twinkle in her eye she thought she bested him. If he admitted his curiosity of their conversation it would be calling her into question again and if he didn't ask it could very well drive him crazy trying to decide what exactly was said between them.

"If you want to tell me, or if you think you need to tell me," he said slowly, "I'll listen. But I trust you, Elizabeth." He lifted one of her hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, maintaining eye contact the whole time, watching as the blush stole into her cheeks. "How about we go on that ride now?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked him up and down. "Wearing your Sunday best? For a ride?"

Jack felt the heat rush up his neck and into his cheeks. The ride was a ruse, of course, to set up the moment he would propose to her, here, in the schoolhouse he built for her. But that idea would no longer work, the place tainted as it was by the proposal of another. Mentally he scrambled for another activity, a likely reason for his suit. A trip to Abigail's Cafe? But he did mention a ride.

"How about a change of plans?" he blurted at last, trying to sound nonchalant. "I thought we could go by Abigail's and get a picnic dinner, maybe go on a short walk." He looked into her eyes and attempted his most charming smile, the one that Rosemary said showed his dimples off to their best advantage.

To his immense relief, Elizabeth nodded and squeezed his hands with affection. "That sounds like a good idea. Honestly, I could use the exercise." He offered her his arm, which she accepted with one of her gentler smiles, and he led her from the school, acutely aware of the ring box in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3: Jack's Ruminations

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Three: Jack's Ruminations**

By One Day Greatness

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Jack dropped into the chair at his desk and groaned. The picnic dinner and walk with Elizabeth went well, with no further mention of Charles Kensington's proposal...but also with no proposal from Jack. Rip looked up at him from his place by the stove but did not bother to lift his head. Jack imagined the dog's eyes looked sympathetic, and perhaps a touch reproving.

"I could hardly ask her today," Jack muttered to the dog. He looked down at his blue suit and sighed. He might as well change. "The green one might've been the better choice." He chuckled. "I would've beaten Kensington to the schoolhouse."

"Jack!" a voice called from the door separating his office from the cells. "Is that you? We need to talk!"

The Mountie rolled his eyes heavenward and pushed up from his seat. He went, unhurried, into the back to see what it was Bill Avery wanted to say this time.

"Jack," the investigator spoke with some relief, his eyes somber, "Listen, we've got to talk before they send for me. Once other officers get involved I won't know who to trust. I know I can trust you."

The younger man scoffed and glanced to the sleeping countifitter in the other cell. "Really? Is that why you told me to back off before? Is that why you only started sharing your so-called suspicions when I caught you - red-handed - with all the evidence the law needs to put you away? C'mon, Bill. You've got to admit there hasn't been a whole lot of trust between us lately." He squared up with the other man and gave him a level look, a disappointed look. "If you really did suspect an insider before, why not come to me then?"

"Because this is dangerous," Bill said with a scowl that deepened the lines around his eyes and mouth. "It already looks like it's going to end my career if it doesn't put me in jail. I didn't want to risk involving you. I suspect this goes fairly high up in our ranks, Jack. I think there are Mounties involved, men in the city of some importance, and then Hope Valley citizens as well. Counterfeiting at this level isn't a three man operation. I've traced these bills all over the territory. We're talking some serious corruption. And if the wrong men were to be implicated they could destroy you."

Jack remained silent for a long time, his eyes studying his one time mentor and friend. Everything about Bill being behind bars, behind Hope Valley bars, felt wrong. But was this just sentiment or should Jack listen to his gut? He sighed at last and looked down, the Mountie in him weighing everything he knew about Bill Avery and the evidence against the man.

Finally he spoke. "There isn't much I can do for you now, Bill. You're being picked up, along with your friend in the next cell, tomorrow morning."

Bill stilled. "Do you know who they sent?"

"Delaney and Harris," Jack answered with raised eyebrows. "Why?"

"Delaney can be trusted. I don't know anything about Harris. I'm concerned I won't make it in, Jack. I know enough already that those dangerous people I was talking about might wish to silence me. Permanently." Bill's expression looked solemn, his eyes dark and cold. He leaned his forehead against the bars and closed his eyes. "If something happens to me-"

"Nothing will happen," Jack interrupted softly. "You said it yourself. Delaney is a good man. I knew him at the academy. He'll make sure you're brought in the right way. But if you're going to start accusing Mounties of illegal activities, your trouble will begin when you try to prove it."

"Just think about what I said," Bill said softly, not looking up. "Keep your eyes and ears open. I swear to you, I'm not the guilty party here."

"Truth will win out, Bill," Jack said steadily, turning to go to the new quarters he built for himself at the back of the jail.

He heard Bill's voice drifting back to him. "If only that were always the case."

Jack closed the door on Bill's voice and changed back into more comfortable clothing. It was late enough in the evening that he could forgo any Mountie business, but too early to turn in. His small room, barely larger than the single cell he occupied for so many weeks, was comfortable enough for a bachelor and a dog. The single bed with its quilt, recently sent by his mother, was pushed up into the corner under the only window Jack saw fit to put in. He had a smaller stove to heat the room - the smallest they came, actually. He had a dresser that doubled as his washstand, with basin and pitcher on top and a small mirror for shaving on the wall above it. Several pegs on the wall held his uniform, hats, gunbelt, and his boots and shoes were under the bed. It wasn't much, but with the sketch of him and Elizabeth hanging on the wall near his bed, it was cozy enough for Jack Thornton.

After changing into his favorite flannel shirt and a pair of denim trousers, Jack pulled out his sketchpad and flipped through several pages. Here was the church/schoolhouse, here the mountains, Rip sitting and looking up from his favorite rug, and several sketches of Elizabeth. Her profile, her portrait, her outline. He sighed and sat on his bed, tilting his head back against the wall. The ring was still in his suit jacket pocket, now hanging on a peg directly across from him. He didn't want to take it out or touch it. He knew putting it away again would only heighten his sense of disappointment.

Charles Kensington was staying in a room at the saloon. Jack knew that much. He wondered if the man would attempt talking to Elizabeth again before he left. Although he felt more secure than ever in Elizabeth's affections, Jack hardly wanted Kensington to continue popping up and ruining perfectly good moments to propose. If he didn't have Mounties coming in tomorrow to escort Bill and the counterfeiter to Hamilton, Jack knew the temptation to stake out the stage and make certain Kensington was on it would be pressing. Though he always detested jealousy in others, he found it creeping up on him in a disconcerting way.

He pushed those thoughts aside and flipped to a clean page. New things were ahead for him and he should focus on those opportunities. He should allow himself to daydream, at least a little, about all the promise his future held and let go of his worries for a few moments. Pencil in hand, Jack began to outline a new dream; a dream that took place inside the church, with him in uniform and a certain school teacher in white.

Notes: Okay. I can handle about three character's having a POV. I've decided on Jack, Elizabeth, and Abigail. Anything that goes on - for now - in Hope Valley will be told from their perspectives even if it involves other characters.

Also, Season Two left us with a lot of plotlines going every which way. Julie and Tom. Charles. Viola and her parents' general disapproval of the younger Thatchers. Frank's mysterious past. Bill's counterfeiting investigation, Nora and Gowen's past. Gowen's general skullduggery. Lee and Rosemary's relationship blooming. And what happened to her theater being built in town? What about the rail line? The widows and school children took a back seat in Season Two as well - which many Hearties weren't thrilled about. What about Clara, Peter's widow, and her sewing? I'm sure I'm leaving plenty of things out, too. On top of that, I've always wanted more of Jack's job in the spotlight. Mounties were amazing men. They were responsible for bringing order to Canada and one of their primary concerns were the Native tribes and their interaction with said tribes was positively amazing, just and fair, very much unlike what happened between the US Cavalry and the Native Americans on my side of the border.

With all of this in mind, I thought I better share a glimpse of my plan for this story. I want to address and (hopefully) tie up some of these loose ends as I go along, but I also want to introduce my own plotlines and bring in some of the things I loved most about this show/the books. The children. The friendships. The romance. Ahem. So hang on to your hats, me Hearties! ;-) I hope you enjoy the ride.

Right now, I'm planning on two chapters a week. Technically, today's chapter is a bonus. :-D Thank you to my kind reviewers! I hope this story continues to be enjoyable. I also invite any correction or criticism you might have as long as it is kindly given. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Abigail's Musings

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Four: Abigail's Musings**

by One Day Greatness

Standard Disclaimer Applies

 _Here, dear Hearties, I begin to thread a few of my own subplots in. But never fear, I plan to tie up the loose ends left by S2 as we go along. :-) Enjoy!_

* * *

Abigail Stanton moved with grace in everything she did and spoke kindness and comfort to just about everyone she met. She tried, and had always tried, to be loving, accepting of others, and to build up rather than tear down her fellow men and women. Many who knew her here in Hope Valley knew her for the steady hand, the strong backbone, and the faithful words that were so much a part of her character. What many didn't know, and what they likely would never know, was that even she had her moments of struggle with her faith and her own weaknesses.

Unfortunately, Pastor Frank Hogan had witnessed one of her weak moments in his own confession to her. Now she lay awake, despite the clock downstairs chiming the lateness of the hour, thinking on his words to her.

She berated herself for hours after his visit and on into the following days, when he didn't come by. Her dismay at the small glimpse of his past had been strong and she could not deny feeling sick that she seemed to attract all the wrong types of men. But was Frank the wrong type of man? Surely, a man who would devote his life to God, especially after making a terrible mistake, couldn't be looked down upon.

Snatches of scripture rushed through her mind, all familiar phrases that saw her through her days. "Judge not, lest ye be judged." "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." "Though your sins be as scarlet…" Yes, that one seemed fitting here. If Frank left his sin behind him and now followed the Lord, and the Lord wiped away whatever sins he committed in his previous life, didn't that grant Frank new life? And shouldn't she, a mere mortal woman, honor that change in him by not holding his past against him?

Yet she warred with herself, remembering Bill Avery. Bill seemed like an honorable man, a Mountie! But here he had begun courting her when he was married to another woman. So what that he thought the divorce would go through? He hardly bothered to make certain matters were finalized before turning his thoughts to her! Now she had Nora Avery to contend with, spreading vicious lies and rumors through Hope Valley like wildfire.

Abigail felt tears prick at her eyes and she pushed them back, stubbornly. Anyone who would believe Nora, a complete stranger in this place, over Abigail would only serve to show themselves as fickle friends indeed. Abigail helped wherever and whenever she could, and she felt determined to continue being a strong, mindful woman. If folks started to look at her differently, why should she care? She knew her weaknesses and shortcomings, and encouraging a married man to pursue her certainly did not make that list!

Her mind came full circle, noting her failings. Yes, she knew them full well and so did God. He also knew Frank Hogan's weaknesses, sins, shortcomings, and past life. Abigail took a deep breath and said softly, out loud in the emptiness of her bedroom, "It isn't up to me to judge, but to accept that God's mercy is something I need in my life. If Frank needed it too, and received grace, then I've got to take the measure of the man he is now and act according to that." This decided, she turned over and determined it was time to go to sleep.

A strange "plink" sounded at her window. Then another. Abigail sat up, looking at the glass this time when a tiny white pebble hit the pane.

"What in the world?" she whispered, moving to the window. She looked out and down to the street level, wondering who was out at this hour and why they were coming to her. What she saw made her take in a deep breath. Pastor Frank stood right there, in the street, illuminated by the moon and nothing more.

Shaking her head, Abigail hurried out of bed and into a coat, buttoning it as much for modesty as protection from the cold. She tossed her braided hair over one shoulder as she hurried down the steps and to the back door of the cafe. She opened it only a few inches and saw the pastor already stood there, waiting.

"Frank," she whispered into the night air. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Frank looked behind him and then at her. "We've got a small problem on our hands. I need to know if you're willing to help me with it."

She blinked and held the collar of her coat tighter. "You know you can count on me. I'll help however I can. What's wrong?"

He smiled a little, looking relieved, and raised both hands. "Hold on right here, just a minute." He disappeared from her sight. She sighed and waited, door ajar and cold air coming in, wondering what she just volunteered for. Perhaps this was her chance to redeem herself in Frank's eyes, after she so obviously judged him before. She could take it. Whatever he needed, Abigail determined she would handle it!

Frank reappeared with a basket in both hands, flannels spilling over the edge of it. "May I come in?"

Perplexed, she stepped aside and held the door open. Once he was in, he sat the basket in the middle of her work table and checked its contents before turning to look at her. "I couldn't sleep," he said, gesturing with his hands toward the saloon. "So I thought I'd take a walk, over by the church. I'm glad I did. I found this basket sitting on the steps. It couldn't have been there long, but I hate to think what would've happened if no one came by. There's no school tomorrow, it being Saturday." He hesitated, looking at her through the semi-darkness. "And the building is so far from town."

She raised her eyebrows at him, not comprehending what the problem with the basket could possibly be. Well, she might as well see for herself since he didn't seem able to come to the point. Abigail stepped closer and looked in, seeing a pile of warm, worn scraps of fabric. She reached in and lifted the largest one from the top and that's when she saw it.

The most beautiful, tiny little baby lay sleeping soundly in the basket, fists curled tight and tucked under its chin. She gasped and spared Frank one quick look before she reached down to touch the baby, to ascertain temperature and breathing. Finding the small one seemed perfectly sound, she tucked the flannel back around the little one and looked at Frank with her jaw gaping.

"That's exactly what I thought," he said in response to her look, a small grin appearing. "It's not unheard of, for foundlings to be left at the doors of a church, but I think this little one has the honor of being Hope Valley's first."

"Frank," she said, eyebrows shooting up. "This is hardly funny!"

"I know." He sobered and looked at the bundle. "It's sad no matter how you look at it. There wasn't any note that I could see, but I plan to go back and check in the morning in case one blew away. I didn't take the baby out, since it's sleeping so soundly and seems to be okay. Don't know if it's a boy or a girl. I needed a safe place to leave the babe, though, while I go rouse the constable. I figure this is right up his alley."

Abigail nodded slowly. "I'll take care of the baby. For now." She looked down at the bundle again. "Poor tiny thing. Come by in the morning. I'm sure the constable will be here to look in on things."

Frank nodded. "Thank you, Abigail. I knew I could count on you." He turned to go and her conscious smote her.

"Frank," she said, catching hold of his coat sleeve. "I know now isn't the time, but I would like to talk to you. Soon." She hoped her eyes conveyed all that she could not yet say. His slow smile and brief nod gave her hope that it did.

After locking up behind the pastor, Abigail carried this newest burden up to the room she shared with Clara, careful not to disturb her daughter-in-law or the baby, who really did sleep very soundly. Abigail hoped her luck held out on her. Who would give up such a precious little bundle? Abigail hoped they could find out.

* * *

Notes: Thank you so much, to all of you who have given me such encouragement! I greatly appreciate the reviews, privates messages, and all the people who have followed me, the story, and added it to your favorites! Every time I see one of those notifications, it lifts my heart and makes me want to give you more! :-) I hope you enjoyed our first Abigail chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The Baby Question

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Five: The Baby Question**

by One Day Greatness

 _Standard Disclaimer Applies_

 _More Jack and Elizabeth coming soon!_

* * *

Elizabeth came downstairs humming to herself, tucking the last errant curl into a pin. Saturday mornings she helped Abigail with the breakfast rush by waiting tables or washing dishes. Usually she received a lesson in cooking after the customers began to dwindle. The time with Abigail always lifted her spirits. She took her last step down, her eyes finding Abigail looking out the window. "Good morning, Abigail!" she said, trying to keep her tone light, putting thoughts of Charles away again. He would leave today and she certainly would not be at the stage to see him off.

Abigail turned, her expression warm though her eyes looked troubled. "Elizabeth, good morning," she said lightly.

That is when the school teacher saw the bundle in her friend's arms and her eyebrows shot up. "Oh. A baby." She stepped closer to look down at the little one, asking, "Whose?" And then she took in the child's coloring and her mouth opened slightly. "Abigail. Is that an Indian baby?"

"I think so, yes. Jack came by earlier and said he would get word to the other Mounties nearby, to have them ask locals if anyone is missing a baby. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Elizabeth nodded and began to coo and fuss over the baby. "Oh, her eyes are so lovely." Though she had precious little experience around these tiniest of people, she always felt a warmth in her heart around babies. Her love for children extended outside of those she taught in a classroom and, much to the bemusement of her family, Elizabeth was very natural with infants. "They're so big and dark. Look at those lashes!"

"I know," Abigail said lightly. She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall next to her cupboards. "Elizabeth, would you take her for a little while? I need to keep things moving for the breakfast rush. Jack said he would be back later today. He's meeting the Mounties from Hamilton this morning." Elizabeth noted Abigail avoided saying _why_ the Mounties were arriving. She felt sorry for her friend, confused that they could all be so blinded by Bill Avery's duplicity, but she trusted that Jack knew what he was doing.

She accepted the baby with a grin and went to sit in Abigail's rocking chair. "Has she been fed yet? What are we calling her?"

"I managed to coax some milk into her this morning. She seems perfectly healthy." Abigail bustled around the kitchen as she talked, moving like a very organized whirlwind. Elizabeth envied her that much confidence in the kitchen. "And perfectly happy. She's hardly made a peep. I changed her nappy with some clean flannel; she had a little rash but nothing serious. There wasn't a note, so she doesn't have a name that we know of."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled down into the dark, serious little eyes that studied her so carefully. "She looks clever, too. Knows we're all strangers and is trying to decide what to make of us."

Abigail nodded and continued her work, her lips pursed. "Frank brought her by late last night. She was left on the doorsteps to the church. He happened by and there she was, sleeping as sound as could be."

This made Elizabeth's smile turn teasing. "And Frank thought you would be the perfect, maternal, compassionate soul to watch over the baby?"

Abigail cast a crooked smile over her shoulder. "It seems so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get these cookies out to the counter." She disappeared through the doorway with her head held high and Elizabeth couldn't help grinning. Abigail's disappointment over Bill Avery seemed healed and her interest could now be taken up by a truly _good_ man. How could there be anyone better than a pastor for her dearest friend?

The baby continued to study her face and occasionally wriggle her little fists at the schoolteacher, then put her fingers into her mouth to suck on them. Elizabeth didn't think she had ever seen such a serious infant and continued to coo and say nonsense things to the little one.

A knock sounded at the back door, which opened immediately to reveal the Pastor. He stuck his head inside the sitting area, looked around the kitchen and then her way. Frank's warm smile spoke a great deal to his character, Elizabeth thought. There was an openness about him that she appreciated. "Good morning," he said brightly. "I see you've met our little foundling."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I have. And I think we'd better come up with something to call her if you're going to refer to her as a foundling. At least a temporary name." Elizabeth kissed the baby's forehead and brushed back a few of her black curls.

"What's a good name for her then?" he asked, striding into the room and toward the tea kettle.

"I believe it's customary for the person who finds the baby to name it," Elizabeth said, thinking back to her very limited experience with such things. The experience, such as it was, consisted of reading newspaper articles about orphanages. "And who better to name a baby than a pastor?"

He chuckled and leaned against the table, a cup of tea in his hands. "I'm no expert with names. Especially girls' names. I will defer the honor to you." He raised his cup in salute to her before taking a sip.

Elizabeth sighed and held the baby up a little more, looking her over intently. "Just something temporary," she murmured, thinking. "And something suitable for her culture. We can't just name her Victoria, you know."

"Are you suggesting something like Running Fawn?" He asked lightly. "Or Hiawatha?"

She scoffed at both of those suggestions. "Just something appropriate but fitting for our diminutive guest. Why not Lily? I think that would be perfectly suitable. It's sweet and short." Elizabeth brought a finger up to the little fist, allowing the baby to grasp it when it came close.

"I like it." Frank went to put his cup down on the table behind him, without looking, but it slipped from his hands. Elizabeth watched, registering what would happen before the china hit the ground with a terrible crash, shattering into many tiny pieces while Frank jumped back reflexively.

They both looked up to see Abigail standing in the doorway, empty cookie tray in hand, staring hard in Elizabeth's direction.

"Abigail, I apologize -" Frank began, but stopped when she quickly shook her head.

"Frank, do me a favor and yell."

He blinked at her. "Pardon me?"

"Yell. Holler. Shout. Make a very loud noise."

Frank exchanged a confused look with Elizabeth but complied, now yelling, "Sorry about the cup, Mrs. Stanton!"

Abigail lowered her tray, her eyes going from the baby to a confused Elizabeth. "The baby didn't react at all. Not to the cup or the yell." She came forward, walking near the baby, who startled when she appeared within the line of vision and turned her little head to look at the approaching person. "I've seen that lack of reaction before. I think the baby might be deaf."

Elizabeth gasped and looked down while the baby squeezed her finger and continued to study Abigail standing so near. She looked up again at her friend, then the pastor.

"That could explain her abandonment. If it's true," Franks said. Elizabeth nodded reluctantly and turned her eyes to the baby in her arms, a baby that looked positively beautiful but now had more sympathy from the kind-hearted school teacher than before.

* * *

Next chapter, more Jack! And I will be borrowing a bit from the books in regards to this Native American baby (called Indian here to be period appropriate, though I believe they are called First Nations in Canada?) and in regards to some of Jack's concerns about Elizabeth.

Thank you for every like, follow, and ( ** _ESPECIALLY_** ) for every review.

Shout out to **Winged Pages, , and LisaNY** \- Y'all have left such kind reviews. So far, everyone has, but you three stood out just a touch. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6: Official Mountie Business

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Six: Official Mountie Business**

by One Day Greatness

 _Standard Disclaimer Applies_

 _ **Note**_ : Wynn Delaney is the name of Janette Oke's Mountie from the book When Calls the Heart, which our beloved television series is based upon. Consider him a guest star in this chapter.

* * *

Jack, in his red serge uniform, stood before his office and the jail when two similarly dressed men entered the main street. They rode two well trained Mountie horses and guided two more behind them, taking in the town and its inhabitants with the usual vigilance and interest of Canada's finest. The younger of the two met Jack's gaze and raised his hand in greeting.

When they came closer, Jack saluted and said, "Welcome to Hope Valley, Constables." Then he allowed an informal grin. "Wynn Delaney, it's good to see you again."

Wynn returned the grin and swung down, offering his own salute as soon as his feet touched the ground. "Jack Thornton. I heard you got yourself a cushy posting, even that you requested it! I didn't believe it until I saw you here...in this place." He glanced around with a raised eyebrow. Wynn stood slightly taller than Jack, wore a mustache as blonde as his hair, and exuded the typical confidence of a member of the Royal North West Mounted Policemen.

"Cushy?" Jack said with a shake of his head. "I'll have you know my usual routine includes chopping wood for the schoolhouse, fixing derelict stoves for widows, and thwarting cookie thieves at the local cafe." Then he smiled crookedly. "Besides conducting arson investigations, stopping serial thieves, saving kidnapped socialites, catching con artists, and now counterfeiters."

The other Mountie, William Harris, was older and heavier set. He swung down from his horse with the ease of one very used to riding and chuckled at the conversation. "Still. Sounds like a job for one of us older fellows. I thought all the young bucks wanted to be further west, like Delaney here."

Delaney grinned. "I'm hoping to get posted out of our Calgary headquarters soon. Get into the real wild territory." He glanced back at the office. "But the setup here is nice too, for a holiday."

Jack shrugged off their good natured harassment and gestured to the saloon across the street. "There isn't much room in that office for three men, but if you'd like some coffee we can go across to the saloon and I'll give you the information you need before you transport your prisoners."

"What about that cafe you mentioned?" Delaney asked, glancing around the street. "Sounds better than a saloon. More civilized."

"And full of people eating their breakfasts," Jack added. "The saloon is a lot quieter at this time of day."

The other two exchanged a glance and nodded, following Jack into the saloon with little else said between them until they were settled at one of the round tables with three cups and a coffee pot. Jack gave them the necessary details on their prisoners and promised them his written report when they got back to the office. They asked the pertinent questions, but Harris threw in, "I don't know how I feel about escorting one of our own in for questioning. At the very least, I hear Avery is going to be stripped of his position."

Jack's gut prodded him to defend his one time mentor. "I'll be surprised if he doesn't get out of trouble somehow. Bill is smarter than most men I know and has always been a good Mountie. He's been overzealous about this investigation is all and it did lead to capturing another counterfeiter."

Delaney sighed. "Still. Something about it stinks. Mounties tend to be better men than that. We follow orders. We take our oath of office seriously."

Jack nodded. "I'm glad you're bringing him in, Wynn. Bill Avery might be in hot water, but at least I can trust you'll treat him with respect."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Harris said with some lightness, pouring himself more coffee. "We'll be good to him, Thornton."

Delaney abruptly changed the direction of the conversation, smacking Jack lightly in the arm as he said, "Hey, did you hear about James McDonald? He was the redhead that graduated with our class. Poor fellow."

"Did something happen to him?" Jack asked, looking confused that the words didn't match Wynn's tone.

Harris rolled his eyes. "It's been the talk of Hamilton's men in red."

With a touch of sympathy, but a twinkle of humor in his eye, Delaney launched into his story. "McDonald's been posted in Hamilton for the past year. He found himself a girl. Beautiful girl. We all met her. He brought her to the Chief's birthday party and squired her around town whenever he could. Her father is a banker, so her family is well to do. About a month ago, McDonald proposed and she accepted him. You've never seen a man so over the moon as he was about her. Then he got a transfer notice two days before the wedding. Guess where to?"

Jack didn't like the way the story was going but asked anyway. "Where did they post him?"

"Saskatchewan. Way up north. The place didn't even have a name, if I recall correctly. Nothing out that way but Indians and trappers," Harris said, shaking his head. "But McDonald's been trying to get further west forever, so he was pleased."

"His bride wasn't," Delaney broke in again. "Found out she'd be living in a one room cabin with the closest mercantile two days' journey away. She called off the wedding the moment she realized what was in store for her as a Mountie wife." He shook his head, looking only mildly sympathetic to the other Mountie's plight. "He left for the post alone and heartbroken. It's like they told us at the academy. If we were meant to marry, they would've issued us wives."

Jack shifted and avoided his friend's eyes, not liking the turn of conversation or the uncertain rhythm of his heart. "There are plenty of us who marry and the women do just fine, wherever they're stationed."

Harris raised his eyebrows at looked at his younger partner. "Uh oh."

"Jack," Delaney began, sounding surprised. "Not you, too! I thought after that last...er...after your engagement with Corporal LeVeaux's daughter ended you were sworn off romantic entanglements. Your exact words, in fact."

"Oddly enough," Jack said, grinning slightly and trying to avoid talking about Elizabeth, "Rosemary is actually here in Hope Valley."

Delaney's eyes bulged and he choked on the coffee he only just swallowed.

"But she's no longer interested in me."

Delaney visibly relaxed. "Oh, good. Then I don't need to worry about your matrimonial ambitions. Because really, Jack, you know and I know that a transfer could come any day. It might be to a nice big city like Hamilton, or a cozy place like Hope Valley, but it could just as easily be in the Middle of Nowhere, Saskatchewan." Delaney shook his head again with a sigh and raised his cup back to his lips. "Poor McDonald."

Jack, his thoughts bouncing between the cold reaches of Saskatchewan and back to a certain school teacher, nodded with more than just sympathy. While he knew Elizabeth had a great deal of strength and determination, he wondered how she would handle truly primitive conditions. Like that homestead, only even more isolated, cold, and wild. Perhaps he needed to have another conversation with her before that ring came out of his pocket. Truthfully, he didn't like to think about where that conversation might lead them. He could recall, just before he began to seek her attention romantically, a brief conversation about living in a tent. Elizabeth had looked ready to throttle him for thinking women "too delicate" for that kind of life. No, he wasn't looking forward to a repeat of that conversation at all.

* * *

Notes: For those who haven't read the book series, or are unfamiliar with Mountie history, the life of a Mountie really was volatile, adventurous, and dangerous. They did receive postings in large cities, ports, but their main job was to be out in the "wild" west. In Oke's books, her Mountie Wynn Delaney is posted shortly after his marriage in a backwoods, trapping settlement with more Native Americans than white men. In that position, the Mountie acts as lawman, doctor, preacher, undertaker, advisor, and all on his own without support from fellow Mounties. Oke's Elizabeth goes with her husband and truly struggles while she adapts to wilderness living. Fantastic book series. Anyway. Carry on!


	7. Chapter 7: Elizabeth's Thoughts

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Seven: Elizabeth's Thoughts**

by OneDayGreatness

* * *

Elizabeth continued to hum lullabies to Lily, holding the baby against her chest, though other small tests they conducted seemed to prove Lily could not hear them. During her studies to become a teacher, Elizabeth attended a seminar where a teacher from the Horace Mann School for the Deaf shared some of the difficulties associated with teaching handicapped children. At the time, Elizabeth found it fascinating that a teacher would work with an entire room full of students unable to hear. The teacher, therefore, would use sign language, making gestures with hands and fingers, using facial expressions to convey tone. Elizabeth knew, therefore, that it was completely possible to communicate with a deaf child and even one as small as Lily could understand as well as any other baby what was going on around her.

She hoped her soft humming, with the baby against her chest, would at least produce a calming vibration that would be comforting to Lily.

Frank left after a conversation with Abigail about the baby's immediate needs to do some shopping at the mercantile, and Abigail now bustled about with Clara's help to feed their lunch crowd. This left Elizabeth to herself, in the relative quiet of the back room, to feed Lily, change her nappy once, and rock her to sleep for a late morning nap.

The work itself was soothing and it allowed Elizabeth's thoughts to wander. Though her mind touched on Charles, with some relief that he did not come by to try to speak to her again, she wondered what could have possibly possessed him to come seeking her hand in marriage after her recent talk with him in Hamilton. How could he possibly have thought she would accept him? Obviously, her inability to give him a thorough setdown was to blame.

Jack's words about her father and his attempts to control her life came back to her. Maybe Charles didn't act on his own but was prompted by her father to come seeking Elizabeth's consent. The very thought made her tense. For as long as she could remember, William Thatcher occupied a hero's place in his daughter's heart. He made something for their family out of almost nothing. He propelled them, and their entire community, to prosperity. He always told her, growing up, that she could do anything she set her mind to doing.

When she set her mind to teaching, to making her own way in the world and finding a sense of independence, he encouraged her. Her father paid her tuition to the best schools in Canada and puffed up with pride any time he told his friends of her accomplishments. Then came the day that she learned of the one room school houses in the north, terribly understaffed, and her heart ached for children who would never have all the opportunities in life that she enjoyed. Not long after these feelings stirred within her breast, as she taught a classroom full of privileged third graders, the dean of her former college contacted her with an interesting letter. A letter written by a superintendent of one of those far away school districts, addressed to the teaching college, respectfully requesting a certain type of person to come out and teach in a coal mining town.

What made the dean think of Elizabeth, she wondered still. At the time, he said he knew her to be an excellent teacher made of stronger stuff than she looked. Her correspondence with the superintendent began at that time, and before her father knew what she was about, she accepted the teaching position they offered.

Elizabeth smiled when she remembered his shocked expression when she shared her news at the dinner table. Viola had choked on her food, Julie clapped her hands in delight at the idea of such an adventure, and Mother went pale. The following days were difficult, but Elizabeth could not recall her father doing more than asking careful questions about the position and the town. Now she wondered if even then he was trying to find a way to control the situation so far from his doorstep. She supposed the arrival of Jack made her father's intentions all too clear. He allowed her a measure of independence, but gave her a safety net.

Truly, Elizabeth could not decide if her father's actions frustrated her or not. She knew how much it offended Jack to be a glorified babysitter during those first months. The offer of employment in her father's shipping company also stirred Jack to anger. Yes, she could see how a man who had true independence of character would find her father's actions stifling.

If it was William Thatcher who sent Charles to propose, Elizabeth was beginning to feel the same way.

A familiar voice drifted through to her from the dining room. "I'll be in the back checking on my newest thrilling case if you need me," called Jack, sounding anything but serious, as he appeared in the doorway, avoiding a tray-laden Clara with ease. He tipped his hat to Abigail who was refilling a coffee pot. "Afternoon, Abigail. How's business?"

"Busy! And I see you've brought me even more mouths to feed!" She smiled good naturedly at him. "I'll see to your guests, but you'd better get on to the back and see to mine. Let Elizabeth know how the case is developing. She can fill me in later." The last words came tossed over her shoulder as she disappeared back into the lunch crowd, checking on her customers with her usual smile and charm.

Elizabeth watched Jack enter with a sense of relief and a warmth filling her chest. He wore his uniform today and she could not imagine how a man could possibly look more handsome than he in the red serge jacket. He held his Stetson in his hands and his deep-dimpled smile melted her heart.

"You two look awfully cozy," he said, coming to stand beside the chair and looking down into the sleeping face of the infant. "She's even cuter than when I came by this morning."

"I'm sorry I was still asleep," Elizabeth said, looking up at him. "I had no idea she was here until I came down to help with breakfast. She's so quiet."

"I hear sometimes babies surprise people that way." Jack sat down on Abigail's sofa and leaned forward to keep in close proximity to admire both Elizabeth and the baby. "I sent out the telegram first thing, asking everyone in the area to make some inquiries. I'll have to ride out myself at first light tomorrow to talk to some of our local tribes. The closest to Hope Valley are a half day's walk away, maybe a four hour ride. I can't imagine someone coming that far to leave a baby on our doorstep."

"I would think," Elizabeth said softly, even though she knew the baby wouldn't be startled by her speaking, "that if a mother is desperate enough for help, she would walk any distance." She met Jack's curious gaze and sighed. "We've discovered that Lily is deaf."

He sat back, his eyes narrowing as he processed that information. "Lily?"

"I named her. For the time being," Elizabeth supplied with a half shrug.

"Deaf." His tone was flat, his expression troubled. "That could very well be the reason she was abandoned."

Elizabeth felt herself bristling as she pulled the baby closer. "It isn't as if she can help it - and she's not broken, you know. There have been numerous advancements in schooling and preparing deaf children for meaningful, real contributions in society. All it takes is a certain understanding by others and Lily will be perfectly capable of making her way in the world and living a normal life!"

Jack's eyes widened at her vehemence and his lips twitched upward, which Elizabeth well knew meant he struggled to contain his amusement with her. "Elizabeth," he said in his calming way, "I didn't say there was anything wrong with Lily. She looks like a real beauty to me. But I can see how her lack of hearing could be challenging for someone who doesn't have that understanding you were speaking of. I doubt there are many people who speak sign language in the native villages."

Elizabeth's eyes fell and she felt heat rush into her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I felt...defensive of her, I suppose. She's just so little and helpless. I can't imagine what would drive a mother to abandon such a sweet baby."

"We'll do what we can to find out where she belongs," Jack promised, reaching out to lay a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "In the meantime, you look good holding a baby." He winked when she looked up, her blush deeper now, and sat back further in his seat. "I'll send out another telegram with the information about her being deaf. I'll let you know what I find out."

As he stood to leave, Elizabeth had an idea. "Jack, can I come with you tomorrow? If you're going to have to ride out on a Sunday, it might be nice to have some company." His look was anything but encouraging and she rushed to add, "I've gotten much better at riding and I won't slow you down. I'll bring some of Abigail's sandwiches for lunch. And I'd like to see what you do, and meet the...the tribe we're going to see. I think it's time to talk to the children more about the way Canada has handled white expansion and our dealings with the Natives."

He hesitated but she could see the light in his eyes that meant something about this idea appealed to him, even if it was only having her company for a full day. "You would have to agree, right now, to let me do all the talking and obey my orders without question."

Such a small price to pay to have an adventure with her Mountie! "Of course, Jack. You will be completely in charge. No arguments." She sweetened her words with her most sincere smile. "I promise I won't get in the way."

"This is official business," he added, his tone still more stern than she thought the conversation merited, but she continued to smile and nod. "All right. You can come. I'll be here at dawn. For now, though, I've got to feed two hungry Mounties and send them on their way, with prisoners."

Her demeanor immediately softened. "I am sorry about this, Jack. I know how much you liked Bill Avery."

He looked away but nodded curtly. "Justice must be served. I'm just sorry Bill came to this. Although...something he said…." He cut himself off and shook his head, looking slightly confused. "Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth." He bent a little to look at the baby. "And Lily too." Then, before straightening fully, he snuck a quick kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and grinned when she raised her eyebrows at him. He left her smiling and that left him with a spring in his step.

* * *

Thank you to all the very kind reviewers. :-) I hope you enjoy this installment of my story - another will come in a few days - I just finished writing my version of the event we Hearties are most anticipating. Have a lovely day!


	8. Chapter 8: Flora and Fauna

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Eight: Flora and Fauna**

by OneDayGreatness

* * *

Elizabeth spent the first hour in the saddle trying not to let Jack see her yawn. It turned out that, while Lily's first night was uneventful, her second was fretful. Although Abigail kept the baby in the room with her - Clara moved into the extra bed in Elizabeth's room - the walls were fairly thin. Jack also meant what he said about being ready to move out at dawn, so Elizabeth was up before the sun packing their picnic lunch and grabbing a few leftover baked goods for breakfast.

Abigail saw them off, dark circles under her eyes but a hopeful smile on her face. Elizabeth wondered what it would be like to have such a tiny life dependent upon her and then, somehow, determine to give up that responsibility. She reminded herself she couldn't judge whatever motivated Lily's family to give her up and only hoped they could shed a little light on the mystery and give the sweet baby girl a happy ending.

Jack seemed content to enjoy the silence of the morning, riding at her side, for a time on a well used roadway, before becoming a narrower dirt path. As the sun crept up on the horizon, he started pointing things out to her here and there. Jack impressed her with his knowledge of the woods. He even recognized a great many of the local birdlife. When he started pointing out edible plants growing along the road, Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle.

He glanced sideways at her, smiling just enough to show the dimple in his cheek. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You. Tell me, Constable, do all Mounties know how to make gourmet meals out of the weeds around here?" she teased. "You know everything about...well...everything out here. Trees, sedimentary rocks, moss, animals, plants. I look at what's around us and I find it quite beautiful. I can identify tree types. A few birds. But you seem to have a complete understanding of every twig in Canada."

He glanced down slightly, his half smile still in place. Elizabeth recognized this look and it always filled her with warmth towards him. This was the look he got right before he paid her a compliment, or if he caught her watching him. Almost, this expression made him seem shy, but she believed it also denoted a touch of modesty in him. Jack possessed great confidence in his abilities, and teased often enough, but she could not call him arrogant or boastful in any way.

"Not every twig," he said lightly, "but most of the branches."

She laughed and he joined her for a moment before launching into an explanation of his knowledge. "We studied hard at the academy, and worked with samples of rocks and trees and plants. Sometimes knowing about a rock can lead you to water. Recognizing certain wildlife can get you to a good game trail or help you decide if there are predators in the area that might do you harm. Trees can tell you a lot about your location, too, and your altitude. Plants can be used, in an emergency, as food or even medicine. Understanding these things helps me do my job better and could potentially save my life or the life of another."

"I don't see what good it would've done you to know all of this for Cape Fullerton," she said lightly, remembering the days he chafed under his Coal Valley assignment. "Why bother with all of it when you hoped to be working out of a port city?"

Jack's smile melted into a more serious expression and he looked away when he spoke. "Mounties don't really get a whole lot of options when it comes to posting. I wanted Cape Fullerton because it sounded exciting, but my postings previous to that were in much more secluded areas. When we met, I'd been a Mountie for about eight years. I've had my share of wilderness postings. That's why I hoped for Cape Fullerton. It would've been very different for me, sure, but I wanted a new kind of challenge."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "You've never really talked about your work before you came to Hope Valley. You've told me about growing up on your uncle's ranch, but not the in between things." She found herself suddenly very curious. "And Rosemary. I'm not sure where and when she fits into things either."

His slow, teasing smile came back. "You want to hear more about Rosemary?" He laughed when she wrinkled her nose. "Elizabeth." He reached across the space that separated their horses and gave her hand a squeeze. "I love you."

Her heart fluttered and she felt the heat rush into her cheeks. His words did more than soothe her temporarily ruffled feathers; they filled her with confidence and hope for all the things that were yet to come between them, all the dreams they could build together. "Thank you, Jack. I love you, too." He bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek before removing his hand from hers.

He gave his attention back to their path. His silence, as he seemed to order his thoughts, only lasted a few moments. "I applied to the Royal North West Mounted Police when I turned eighteen. I spent six months in the program, working hard every day to prove I could do it, that I would be every bit the man my father was. He had a lot of old friends in teaching positions at the time and I wanted to show them I was my father's son. I had my bad days, but as I told you before, I graduated with honors." He winked at her as he said that, his dimple showing as he grinned. "My first couple of postings were with other Mounties in the East. Busier towns to sort of break me in a little. Then every six months or so I'd get a new assignment, each one moving me further into the West. Sometimes I got a town with a lot going on, where they needed a strong police presence to discourage smuggling, thieves, or political problems. Then I got my first wilderness assignment when I was about twenty-two. I was in the middle of nowhere for two years, living on the edge of a fur-trading settlement." He shook his head slightly. "Those were the years when I really started learning about flora and fauna. Just about the only people I had to talk to were trappers or Indians. A lot of them - trappers _and_ Indians - didn't speak English. They spoke German, Swedish, French, and the native languages. But it's pretty amazing how much you can communicate with someone just using gestures and tone of voice."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise, trying to imagine Jack in such a position. "That must've been terribly hard on you." Yet the Jack she knew, handsome, strong, self-assured, would likely handle any situation dealt to him with dignity and determination.

"At first, it was a big adjustment." Jack smiled, giving her a look that made her tingle all over. "But I learned more from those trappers and Indians than I ever did when I was in training. That's when I had my first dog sled team, too. Now getting that wild group under control was a pretty tall order. I had no idea what I was doing with those dogs, but one of the Swedish traders got me into shape pretty quick."

Elizabeth shook her head and looked forward, her imagination stretching the distance between Hope Valley and the far away reaches of a trapper's settlement. "I can't imagine living in such a place. For two long years, without speaking much English to anyone." When she looked back at him, after a long moment of silence, his eyes weren't entirely focused and he seemed to be deep in thought. She watched him for a moment before saying, just loud enough to get his attention back, "I wish I could've seen you in that environment and watched you learn. It's hard for me to picture you in any situation as anything but fully competent."

He nodded and tipped his hat to her. "Thank you. That's quite a compliment coming from you, Miss Thatcher." He sighed, somewhat dramatically. "I'm not sure I could say the same of you."

Her jaw dropped and she felt ready to give him a piece of her mind until she noticed the telltale twinkle in his eyes. "All right, Jack, we both know I'm not going to win any awards for being a wilderness woman." Elizabeth's mind went back to her first days as a teacher in the "primitive" little town she loved so dearly and she giggled to herself. "Even Hope Valley daunted me at first. But you do have to admit that when I set my mind to something I can see it through. And I don't make the same mistakes twice. Look at everything I've learned since coming to Hope Valley to teach. I'm even a halfway decent cook now. If you dropped me in the frigid north, I wouldn't last long on my own," she admitted. "But give me a little training and I might surprise you."

She focused back on him and saw him looking her over carefully, as if measuring her words against her appearance, taking her all in. His eyes studied her, his lips pursed slightly as he thought, and his mouth a serious line instead of the smile she expected. He didn't look skeptical, at least, but he did seem very thoughtful. "You know," he said after a moment, "I think you probably would surprise me and a lot of other people. You've got a lot of courage, Elizabeth, and a lot of strength. I admire that, and your natural compassion for those around you." He nodded once, firmly, as if deciding something.

"Thank you," she said, slightly taken aback. "That's a lovely compliment." She looked ahead. "Now, how about I prove I'm just as good a student as a teacher?" She began pointing out the same plants as he had before, repeating back the name and what its uses were, making only two mistakes. Elizabeth wanted very much to show Jack that she understood his line of work, his duties, and that she accepted them. After their talk in the mines, expressing her fear of the dangers he faced, she felt more confident in him and in herself. Their relationship blossomed with each passing day and it gave her a feeling of great confidence in them both. They disagreed often enough, butting heads, working at cross purposes, but every time they came together and worked as a team it seemed that the results were always better than she could hope for.

Now, more than ever, Elizabeth wanted to prove to herself and to Jack that together they could do anything, face any challenge, surmount any obstacle, and come out the better for it. Loving a man like Jack Thornton would mean drastic changes for her and Elizabeth felt determined to face each and every one of those challenges head on.


	9. Chapter 9: Frank and Abigail

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Nine: Frank & Abigail**

By OneDayGreatness

* * *

Abigail kept baby Lily wrapped in a blanket she found in a trunk of Peter's belongings. Clara held the baby during Sunday services, obviously completely won over by the little girl. As Abigail sat next to them, listening to Pastor Frank's sermon with only half an ear, she realized just how much the mine accident had stolen from her and the girl at her side. If that mine accident never occurred, than Noah would be at her side and Peter would be next to Clara. There was every reason to think that Clara could be holding her own baby, Abigail's first grandchild, if not for that accident that left them and most of the other women in town widows.

But, having made her peace with things over the preceding months, Abigail did not allow her musings to lead her into sorrow. Not this time. The future was bright and before them. Clara's sewing business was progressing from mending clothes from the miners to creating dresses for some of the women in town. She sewed Mary Dunbar Graves' wedding dress and the womenfolk of the town had started seeking her out on other special projects. As Hope Valley grew, so too would Clara's business and clientele.

Her thoughts seemed to be in harmony with Frank's sermon.

"God can take our greatest tragedies, and our personal failings, and use them for good," he was saying, standing to one side of his podium instead of behind it. He often paced back and forth in front of the congregation, a man full of energy, making eye contact with individuals as he spoke. Frank placed very few barriers between himself and his congregation and Abigail admired him for that. "I challenge each of you this week to look for the good that can come from the bad. Romans chapter eight, verse twenty-eight," he said, not needing to look up the verse before quoting, "'We know that all things work together for good to them that love God.' Not just the convenient things that happen in life, or the experiences that are easy or happy, but _all_ things and all experiences."

Abigail nodded to herself, looking to Clara to see the younger woman smiling. _Yes_ , she thought. _I've seen lots of things working together to bring good things and good people to Hope Valley._ Elizabeth, Jack, Clara, Lee, Rosemary were all new people brought to Hope Valley who were working to change their community in amazing ways. Bill Avery's arrival, though she privately viewed her involvement with him as a tragedy, brought Clara into her life. The coal mine shutting down allowed Lee to open up the logging industry and would lead to a new railroad line and prosperity for the town.

By the end of the sermon, Abigail's heart felt lighter and she could look forward to her week of finding the blessings in her life despite the hardships she experienced. Clara handed Lily to Abigail, as the younger Mrs. Stanton had been invited to supper at her beau's home and Abigail encouraged her to enjoy herself. She snuggled the little one to her chest and made her way out the door, smiling and nodding to her neighbors. Most of them were still smiling and nodding back, she noticed with relief, despite Nora Avery's gossip-mongering. A few people even stopped to admire the baby, as Frank invoked a blessing on the infant's head and on those who were searching for her home, so most knew the story of Lily by now.

Frank stood at the door of the church, saying goodbye to each parishioner, shaking hands and offering words of encouragement to those who needed it. Abigail waited her turn with the rest.

"Ah, Mrs. Stanton," Frank said when she appeared before him. "And how's Lily doing today?"

"Just fine. She slept right through your sermon," Abigail said, turning the baby slightly so he could see her still sleeping face.

Frank chuckled and shook his head. "She wasn't the only one." He lowered his voice slightly. "Mind if I come over in a while to check in with you about her care? I've been given some donated items you might like to have for her."

"I can't imagine needing more than we have," she said, raising one eyebrow at him. "But I'll put some lunch together for you, just the same."

He smiled broadly. "Then I'll see you in about an hour."

Abigail nodded and moved on, telling herself she certainly wasn't a school girl anymore so there was positively no call at all for the blush she felt stealing into her cheeks. Of course, she still owed Frank that conversation, though he seemed to believe his previous confession to her was all water under the bridge. She wondered if there was even a need for there to be words between them and then chided herself for being tempted to pretend it never happened.

The lunch she prepared for herself and for Frank was simple fare, not much different than the picnic lunch she sent with Elizabeth and Jack for their noon meal. But it was filling and the bread was some of her favorite rye baked only yesterday. Lily woke up just as Frank knocked on the door. Abigail opened it for him with a smile.

"Come in, Frank. Make yourself at home. Sandwiches are on the table. I'll just see to Lily before I join you."

"Abigail," he said with his warm smile, "why don't you sit down to lunch and let me see to Lily. You've had the responsibility of her keep since Friday night. I brought her to you and I don't mind taking a turn." He carried a small box which he sat near the couch, then shed his coat onto the back of a chair before kneeling down beside the baby's basket. With the same confidence he exhibited with a fishing pole, hammer, and preaching a sermon, Frank lifted the baby girl out of her basket.

"You might change your mind about that," Abigail said, crossing her arms with some amusement. "She needs a new diaper."

Frank glanced over his shoulder at her and looked completely unconcerned at that statement. "I think I can handle that, Mrs. Stanton, if you'll just show me where you keep the supplies."

"You?" she asked, genuinely surprised. "You know how to change diapers? I wasn't aware that was something taught in seminary school."

"It isn't. But it just so happens that I grew up with a passel full of younger brothers and sisters, who then gave me an entire herd of nieces and nephews. There were always children running around underfoot where I come from." He followed her to the little basket of baby things she kept in the corner and, under Abigail's disbelieving eye, he managed to change the wet nappy out for a dry, clean flannel diaper with very little trouble. The baby did start to fuss after being exposed to the elements, but Frank had her wrapped up and against his chest in moments. Lily started rooting around on his chest, causing him to chuckled again. "How about some lunch for Lily?"

Her own lunch forgotten, Abigail retrieved the milk from the warming pan and filled a clean baby bottle they purchased from the mercantile the day before. She checked the temperature before handing the glass bottle to Frank and watched, now with more admiration than amusement, as he cradled the baby in one arm and offered her the bottle. She found the nipple and began sucking at it, noisily, making Frank chuckle. He looked up at Abigail, his eyes sparkling, and nodded to the table. "You oughta sit down and eat while you can, Abigail. I'll join you at the table."

She sat and said grace for them, amid the baby's noisy eating, and when she finished she looked up to watch Frank with great interest. "Somehow I never would've pictured you with a baby in your arms, but you look very natural like that. Were you ever a father, Frank?"

He met her eye, the twinkle dimmed in his own. "Nope. Just a man with a lotta family, as I said. I never really saw myself as the fatherly type. Sorta let the opportunity pass me by." He sounded like he regretted that circumstance but in another moment he was smiling at her with his usual charm.

"Where is all that family now?" she asked softly.

"The United States of America. Scattered all over, these days."

"You're an American?" she asked, looking a little surprised.

"Not anymore. I'm a Canadian citizen now." He winked at her just as Lily pushed the bottle away with a satisfied little snort. He positioned her over his shoulder and gently patted her back. "Americans are far too noisy a bunch, don't you think?"

She shook her head. "I can't say I've known enough Americans to make a judgement like that. But I'm glad you're here now." When his eyes met hers over that remark she added, not too hastily, "We've really needed a pastor and I can't imagine anyone doing a better job than you."

His smile appeared, a little crookedly. "Even if I used to be a far less spiritual man?"

Abigail kept her eyes on his and nodded. "Yes, Frank. No matter who you used to be, you're our preacher now, and obviously a good man doing his best to do the Lord's work. I must apologize, again, for my unkind reaction before. I was surprised and...well...I must admit that I've been questioning my own judgement lately. You heard what people are accusing me of with Bill Avery." She looked down as she said his name, feeling a small prick of disappointment toward Bill. "He led me to believe he was a single man. He approached me in a friendly way and then as a suitor. I was flattered by the attention and I genuinely liked him. But nothing was as it seemed. He was escorted out of town yesterday, in handcuffs." Abigail shook her head and sighed. "I felt every kind of fool. Then his wife showed up, confronted me, and started spreading her terrible story through town. I was hurt and humiliated by the whole thing." She paused, feeling her cheeks heat at the thought.

"Then you thought you were being duped again, by someone you saw as a friend," Frank said softly, bringing her attention back to him. He offered her the smallest of smiles. "Abigail, you weren't to blame for the situation with Mr. Avery. He wasn't honest with you and that put you in a hard place. I'm sorry for that. I understand why my revelation to you was shocking. I don't hold it against you. You're a good woman and, if I'm going to be honest, I figured you would find it in your heart to speak to me again."

In the moment of stillness that followed, Lily finally emitted a very large burp for one her size, causing both adults to chuckle. "She's a healthy little thing," Frank said, turning her around again to cradle her in one arm. He reached for his sandwich with his free hand.

"That she is. She's a perfectly healthy, normal little girl from all that I can tell. She smiles when you smile at her, she makes normal baby noises, she just doesn't respond to sound. She still enjoys being held, though, and prefers that to being in a basket. Half the time she looks very seriously around her, though."

"Probably trying to figure out who these crazy people are taking care of her," Frank said lightly. "No offense intended."

Abigail shook her head. "None taken. I imagine whatever she's seeing around her now is far different than what she's used to. I can't really say that she seems to miss her mother. She doesn't seem to be looking for a person. Just looking at everything with equal solemnness."

Frank nodded and turned the conversation to her daughter-in-law, asking after her business and health. The conversation became more relaxed and soon they were enjoying second cups of coffee as he shared with her some of the thoughts behind his sermon. As he spoke to her of his perception of Hope Valley, as a town full of people striving so hard to move past difficult times, she could feel his care for the people in his words. While Frank Hogan hardly looked the part of a preacher, he certainly sounded like he had the heart of one. He asked her a few questions about some of the people in town he hadn't had a chance to meet yet, which she answered to the best of her ability.

"Now that Mr. Coulter," Frank said as they moved from the table to the couch, Lily now sucking her thumb and getting sleepy-eyed in his arms. "He's a fellow I'd like to see in church more often. That man is doing a great deal of good for the community. He's brought jobs and is promising prosperity. I think he was raised by people of faith, just based on a few of my conversations with him, but he's skeptical."

"Lee is a good man, from all that I can tell," Abigail said thoughtfully. "He's smart, too, to keep ahead of Gowan's reach. Although I'm not sure even Leland Coulter is a match for Gowan's underhanded ways and complex plots and plans. That man has given me more trouble in the time since the mine accident than anything or anyone else."

"He likes to be in charge of things," Frank agreed with a frown. "He likes control and he doesn't like it being taken away from him. He doesn't like me much, either."

"That speaks highly of your character, Frank," Abigail said with a smile. "If Gowan doesn't like a person, it's usually because they can claim the moral high ground."

"Wonder what made him the way he is," Frank mused, "and if it isn't too late to save him."

"It's never too late until we're dead," Abigail said softly. "Noah told me that, once, before we moved here. We had a neighbor, the grizzliest old grouch you'd ever seen. We did all we could to be kind to him and he would just about bite our heads off every time we stepped out our door. I was so frustrated that I said some unkind things about him and his immortal soul one night." She looked down at the coffee cup in her hands and smiled a touch wistfully. "Noah said it wasn't too late for that old man to change his ways and for us to be kind to him until then. So we were."

"And?" Frank asked, eyebrows raised. "Did the old man come around?"

Abigail looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "When he found out we were moving, he did say, 'Praise God!'" Frank burst out laughing and Abigail joined him. "That was Noah's reaction back then, too."

"He sounds like he was a good man," Frank said, a trace of admiration in his voice. "You must've been very happy together."

Abigail nodded. "We were. I think he would've liked you, Frank."

"Thank you. I hope so." Frank looked down at Lily and grinned. "She's sound asleep, still sucking on that thumb."

"Want to put her down?" Abigail asked, softening her voice from habit more than necessity. Sleeping babies deserved quiet, though this one wouldn't know if a brass band started playing in the street.

He shook his head. "She's comfortable and warm here, and so am I." He looked up, meeting Abigail's eyes, and she felt her heart stutter at the tender expression on his face. Although she told herself to stop acting like a schoolgirl, her heart didn't seem to want to listen.

Abigail opened her mouth to comment when a very loud, very persistent knock sounded at the cafe's front door. She looked at Frank with a frown. "Everyone knows I'm only open for dinner on Sunday." She stood and hurried across to the door, aware of Frank rising to follow.

She opened the door, with a pleasant expression, until she saw who it was standing at her door and looking like a thundercloud. "Where's my daughter?" the man asked in a low, cultured sort of growl.

Abigail swallowed and her greeting was more surprised than polite. "Mr. Thatcher!"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!


	10. Chapter 10: George

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter 10: George**

 _by OneDayGreatness_

 **Special Note** : Guest Starring ... Moses Brings Plenty as George Waters. (Awesome actor.)

* * *

Jack kept an eye on Elizabeth the moment they entered the small village, which wasn't much more than a settlement of one room cabins, to gauge her reaction to the place. So far, she seemed more curious than disturbed by the simple cabins and dirt road. Several children ran out to greet them, waving and smiling, pointing and talking in a mixture of English and their native tongue.

"Mountie! Mountie's here!" came the exuberant yells. The children were mostly Indian with a few who had a more mixed heritage. The village wasn't as dedicated to trapping as those further west. Here they had cleared several fields for farming. This was just a sleepy little village of people living simply, hardly caring that there was more to life than what the forest and fields provided.

"I had no idea," Elizabeth said quietly, leaning towards him, "we were so close to an Indian village."

Jack nodded. "It's more of a trading post settlement for the people around here, and those who are further north than this. A long time ago, the Indians here were fishermen. We're surrounded by lakes on all sides. But over time, they turned to farming and trading for their livelihood. Occasionally some of the sportsmen from the eastern part of the country come up here for fishing and the Indians act as guides to show them the best spots. It's a nice, friendly little community."

"They seem to know you," she noted.

"I make the rounds up here every few weeks just to check on things. Settle minor disputes. I even bring supplies on occasion." Elizabeth, he realized, seemed surprised that she didn't know about this part of his job or his rounds. "My territory covers a little more than Hope Valley," he told her. "But they all know where to find me if they really need me."

She nodded, turning a friendly smile on one of the children. "There isn't a school up here, is there?"

He felt his lips tug back in a smile. Of course Elizabeth, his lovely Miss Thatcher, would first start thinking of the needs of children in a place like this. "No, ma'am. Most of the parents here haven't had any schooling either. They likely don't see the need for it as they and every generation before them have lived just fine off the land."

Her pursed lips and furrowed brow communicated what she thought of that without the need of words.

"Elizabeth," he said, pulling her attention back to him. "I know how it seems to you. But try and understand their perspective. You would offer them education so they can better themselves, and that's admirable, but they see no need for it because they are perfectly satisfied with what they have. Civilization is still working her way up to this part of the country. Give it time."

"But, Jack-"

She was interrupted when a deeper, masculine voice hailed them as they came closer to the grouping of cabins. "Hello, Mountie Jack!"

A tall, brawny looking man wearing a mixture of buckskin and flannel stood in front of a cabin, white teeth standing out from a very tan face in a grin.

"Good afternoon, George," Jack returned the greeting, dismounting. He turned to help Elizabeth down from the saddle, which help she accepted gracefully even while her eyes swept over the man coming towards them and their horses. Jack resisted the desire to tease her and instead turned to face the oncoming bear of a man. "George, this is Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, from Hope Valley. Elizabeth, this is George Waters. George runs the trading post."

George, his long black hair pulled back and face clean shaven, might be considered handsome by some standards but Jack didn't think any society woman would ever admit as much. He was pleased that Elizabeth extended her hand to the man without hesitation. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Waters."

He nodded, his smile still friendly, as he shook her hand. "Just call me George, Miss Thatcher, everyone does." He tilted his head in Jack's direction as he asked, "You going to make an honest man outta our Mountie Jack?"

Jack's eyes darted to Elizabeth and he resisted the desire to grin when she blushed and her jaw dropped. He quickly inserted himself into the conversation. "Miss Thatcher is actually here with me to help make some inquiries about a baby we found in Hope Valley."

George's eyebrows raised. "A baby? What would we have to do with a baby found all the way in that part of the country?" He looked more confused than interested in the situation.

"The baby was left on the steps of the town's church," Jack said. "And the reason we've come up here to ask around is because the baby is Indian, or so we believe." He looked to Elizabeth, nodding for her to share her part of their business.

"She has darker coloring, black hair, deep brown eyes, and the basket she was in seems to be the work of Indian women just based on the weave," Elizabeth told the man, who was frowning deeply now. "She is a beautiful baby. We're guessing she's about three months old - or, I mean, the mothers we've asked seem to think that's the right age. She looks healthy, except...except she's deaf." At this, George looked doubly perplexed.

"Let me see if I understand," George said, fixing Jack with a hard look. "A deaf Indian baby was abandoned on your doorstep and you've come up here to see if it belongs to us." While his tone seemed flat, Jack realized something about the situation was offensive to George and he regarded the man with a level look.

"No one is accusing the baby's parents of unlawful behavior," Jack said slowly. "Or of doing something wrong. We just want to see if we can determine where the baby girl came from, if her folks needs help, if they'd be willing to take her back if we provided help, and if not...then we would ask for a few legal things to be signed giving guardianship of the baby to someone else."

Before George could respond to that, his eyebrows drawn sharply together, Elizabeth started talking - despite her promise of letting Jack handle things. "She really is quite beautiful, Mr. - George. I believe whoever left her at the church must care for her a great deal, as she is in perfect health and was well protected against the cold. I am certain her family misses her and I believe they likely left her to the care of the church because of her inability to hear. It is daunting for any parent, no matter their heritage, to have such a thing happen with their own child. Schools for the deaf are becoming more common and there is help for families with a deaf child - help for schooling, help for teaching the family and the child how to communicate with each other. I believe, if we found the family, we could help them keep their little girl."

Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's arm when she paused for breath which seemed to remind her that she was supposed to let him do the talking. But when she looked at him, her eyes full her usual determination, he offered her a smile instead of correction. Elizabeth's compassion was boundless and he loved that about her. He looked back to see George appeared less hostile and more thoughtful. "If you'll just put the word out, George, that we're hoping to find her family and that we believe we can help them, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'll let people know," George said. "Though I personally don't know who she could belong to. None of the babies around here have gone missing, that I know of. We'll keep our eyes and ears open, Jack." He looked to Elizabeth and Jack recognized at once the man's regard for the teacher was respectful. "Miss Thatcher, it was nice to meet you." He turned and walked toward the trading cabin, which was twice the size of the others, and shut the door behind him.

"Well," Jack said, staring at the closed door. "I'd hoped to show you around a little, but with George dismissing us, we might as well get back on the road to home."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at the line of curious children still watching them. "I wish I'd thought to bring a treat to hand out, or candy, or colored pencils. I wasn't thinking about seeing children running around."

He chuckled and reached for her hand, causing her gaze to come back to his. "You're already planning a trip back here, aren't you? I can see it, in your eyes." She blinked and opened her mouth. "Don't bother denying it. You've found a group of children you think you can help. Elizabeth," he squeezed her hand as he spoke, "you are an angel."

Her cheeks turned pink and she shook her head in denial. "Jack, anyone would want to reach out to them. They're children. Oh! I still have some of Abigail's chocolate muffins. Do you think they'd like those?" She turned to their saddlebags and their food stores before Jack could respond and he watched her go through her things until she found a wrapped package of baked goods.

Jack joined her and called to the children. "You children like chocolate?" The chorus of "yes" in both English and the local Indian dialect make him chuckle and Elizabeth began to hand out the treat, admonishing that they should share with each other. The children thanked her and ran off with their sweets.

Only one, an Indian girl wearing a calico dress, stayed an extra moment. Her hands wrapped around a muffin she nodded her head deeply. "Thank you, Mrs. Jack," she said, then turned and skipped away.

Although nothing about the term of address was correct, Jack couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the sound of her name being tied with his. Her open heart and giving nature, her determination to do the right thing, stood out to him stronger than ever. If Elizabeth would be willing to tie her life to his, here or in Saskatchewan, Jack knew there was no one else in the world he wanted by his side. And that ring box in his pocket was starting to make itself felt again.


	11. Chapter 11: Elizabeth's Visitor

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Eleven: Elizabeth's Visitor**

 _by OneDayGreatness_

* * *

The ride back to Hope Valley seemed shorter than the ride out to the little village. Elizabeth asked Jack a hundred questions about the village, how often he visited, and what sort of supplies they had. She also began trying to plan a way in which to help the children to get an education, though most of her plans were the stuff of dreams at this point and time. She knew it, too, but her heart ached for the little ones who likely had never written their own names or knew their alphabet. Elizabeth also knew, with her practical side, that teaching them herself was impossible at this point and time. She had too many duties to attend to in Hope Valley, not to mention the distance required to travel to and from that remote location. But she did intend to visit there again, if Jack would take her, to do something for the children. She finally settled on the idea of colored paper and colored pencils, perhaps a drawing lesson, to at least give them a way to express themselves creatively. Jack listened to everything she said with a smile and agreed with the points she made about the importance of education.

Elizabeth kept getting the feeling there was something a little secretive about his smile, as though he knew something she did not, but she refused to ask about it.

They were about halfway back to Hope Valley when he ventured his own question. "Elizabeth," he said lightly, "could you ever see yourself living in conditions like that village? Could you imagine living in one of those cabins? That's likely what it would take to get schools out to places like that - and there are villages nearly identical to that one all throughout the wilds of our country."

She considered his question at face value, trying to place herself in that environment. "I think I could do it," she said at last, slowly. "After all, people have lived in similar manners for hundreds of years. It would be an adjustment, but I could make the best of things. Of course, I'd need a new wardrobe more suited to the environment. Not a thing I own now would last out there. It's all too delicate."

Jack's chuckle seemed out of place at that point in the conversation but, when she saw how wide his smile was, she let it slide. "I really don't think lace has a place in a cabin with a dirt floor, do you?" he asked.

This she considered as well. "Maybe not on a person's clothing, but I fail to see why lace curtains would be out of place. A touch of something beautiful and refined in a home like that would be lovely." She brushed that thought aside. "But those children don't need lace. They need an education."

"Agreed. But in time, Elizabeth. You can't ride around the countryside like a circuit preacher, teaching everyone how to read, write, and do sums."

"No," she agreed. "That wouldn't be practical or very effective. Still. I think I should write the school superintendent and see if anything can be done."

Their conversation went back to the pleasant day, the beautiful trees and plants around them, and Jack challenged her to recall the different plants and their uses again. She did very well and then asked if he knew any bird calls. He spent about a half hour after that trying to teach her one, which was difficult due to her being unable to whistle. They wound up laughing a great deal more than actually calling birds.

The time spent with Jack always left Elizabeth feeling lighter and happier. He behaved as a perfect gentleman, not doing more than holding her hand, likely because he was technically "on duty" and they were unchaperoned. She appreciated that about him. His honorable behavior was something to be admired, even if she did long to be kissed again. He treated her with respect, as though she was precious and valuable. Cherished.

Elizabeth would never forget when he took her hand in his, raised it to his lips, and asked her to consider his invitation to dinner as an act of courtship. It made her feel like a princess, or a lady being sought after by a chivalrous knight. Jack Thornton, a Mountie, behaved towards her the way she always hoped a man would. He treated her as an equal in intelligence, her could argue with her spiritedly, valued her strengths, but then still treated her with respect and tenderness.

Although Jack and her father obviously did not see eye to eye on many things, Elizabeth could compare Jack's treatment of her to the way her father behaved toward her mother. Father always treated Mother with love and respect, tenderness, and she knew they loved each other deeply. She wanted a love like that. She believed she found it here in Hope Valley, in Jack.

They were coming into town, around five o'clock in the afternoon, now laughing about a story Jack shared of his encounter with a skunk out in the west, when Elizabeth saw something strange in front of Abigail's cafe. "That isn't a Hope Valley automobile," she said, pointing it out to Jack and sharing a concerned look with him. "Who would drive up here on a Sunday, in that, instead of riding the stage?"

Jack shook his head, though his mind immediately went to Charles. But the man left the day before, Jack well knew, and he doubted Charles would return so quickly and in an automobile. "We better make sure everything's okay."

Elizabeth nodded and hurried her horse the last few steps to the cafe. Jack dismounted quickly and then helped her down, as if he'd done so all their lives, the movements easily coming to them both. His hands lingered for a moment at her waist before he took her hand and walked with her to the door. Each of his movements, every gesture, every touch, felt so natural to her. She only had a moment to be grateful for it before he opened the door to the living quarters, stepping in before her.

Jack froze in the doorway and his entire posture became stiff. She recognized at once that something in that room must be terribly wrong. She felt a momentary rush of fear for Abigail and pushed forward, trying to come around Jack's shoulder, her heart hammering in her chest. Jack did not hold her back and she slid around him. Then she froze as well, her eyes widening. " _Father_?" she gasped out. "What are you doing here?" His gaze, which had been directed at Jack in a very dark manner, turned to hers and his expression visibly lifted. But Elizabeth's heart plummeted as her mind considered all the reasons her father would be here, in Hope Valley.

* * *

Short and sweet, but more is coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12: Mr Thatcher's Business

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Twelve: Mr. Thatcher's Business**

by OneDayGreatness

 **Note** : This is the longest chapter yet - but Elizabeth has a lot to say to her father and it's about time she got it out!

* * *

"Elizabeth," William Thatcher said, holding his arms out to her. His daughter did not hesitate to come forward and step into his embrace.

Jack stayed still at the door, his expression as hard as if it were carved from stone. Elizabeth knew with once glance at him that this visit did not please him. She could only imagine what might be going through his mind and knew none of it could be good, but she needed to determine why her father was present. "Father, what's happened? Is it Mother?" Her heart constricted at the thought of her mother passing, for she could think of nothing else that would necessitate her father appearing in Hope Valley in person.

"It's Julie," he said flatly. "She's run away."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she reflexively turned to look at Jack, reaching out to him with her expression although her father kept her close to his side. "Jack?"

He shook his head, his mind obviously going to his brother the same as hers did. "I haven't received any word from Tom since he started his new job."

William Thatcher's arm went around her shoulders and she looked up to see him glaring at Jack. "I received word from the Mounties stationed in your brother's town. He's still at his position and, it seems, knew nothing of my daughter's plans." He looked down at ELizabeth. "I came to insure she wasn't here with you."

Elizabeth frowned up at him, perplexed by that answer. "You could have telegraphed, Father. Coming all the way out to Hope Valley seems like a waste of time if you're truly worried for her."

"I wasn't sure you would tell me if she was present, and if she was I wanted to get here before she could disappear again." He sighed and glanced up at Jack. "Do you think we might have this conversation in private?"

The expression on Jack's face went from concerned to determined, his brows drawing down and his stance tightening. He looked every inch the determined Mountie, Elizabeth thought, and his hard gaze stayed on her father. "Jack," she said softly, bringing his attention to her, though he didn't seem to relax at all. "If I don't see you again this evening, would you come for coffee tomorrow morning?" she asked, offering him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

To her surprise, Jack didn't seem encouraged by this, but nodded tightly at her. "Very well. Good evening, Elizabeth. Mr. Thatcher." He tipped his hat to her, a gesture which she loved, then turned and left the cafe at a brisk pace.

"Thank you," her father said once Jack was gone, at last loosening his hold on her to take a seat on one of Abigail's chairs. "This is all terrible enough without involving outsiders in our family drama."

While it was tempting to let that comment pass, Elizabeth squared her shoulders and came to Jack's defense. "Father, Jack is hardly an outsider. He is a very dear friend of mine and he knows Julie quite well. He's also a Mountie and would only wish to be of help to us." She sat down next to her father and kept her eyes on his. "But you need to explain what you meant before, about not telegraphing. You didn't think I'd tell you if Julie was with me? Don't you trust me?"

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose absently, a habit Elizabeth associated with her less successful childhood antics which landed her in his office...in trouble. When he spoke, his words were tight and controlled. "Lately, Elizabeth, I feel I don't know my own daughters. Many of the things Julie said before she left led me to believe you were encouraging her wild behavior."

Elizabeth jerked back as if she'd been slapped. "What? Me?"

Nodding once, he continued with his explanation. "She made it sound as though you were telling her to leave the nest. Julie said you left home because you were desperate to be away from our 'controlling influence.' She said many things that made me feel disappointed in her and sorely regret encouraging you in your teaching endeavors. If you were in her confidence, encouraging this behavior, I wanted to speak to both of you. If she wasn't here, I wanted to see it for myself. I will assume you do not know where she went?"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head, feeling sick inside at her father's words. "I don't." She stood and began to pace, trying to put aside her hurt at her father's accusations to focus on what might have become of Julie. "There were no clues in her note?"

"She only said she was leaving to do something more meaningful with her life, that she would be safe, and she would contact us when she was settled." William Thatcher, powerful business man, looked very displeased at this turn of events. However, Elizabeth noted as she stopped to look him over, he honestly did not seem worried so much as angry. "I thought she would have gone to Tom Thornton or to you."

"Tom would have sent her home," Elizabeth said evenly. "They agreed they both needed more time to mature before furthering their relationship."

Her father snorted, obviously finding little to believe in that statement, and rolled his eyes. "Tom Thatcher is where all of this trouble started with Julie."

Recalling very clearly how she laid a similar accusation at Tom's door, Elizabeth now felt a duty to the younger brother of the man she loved. "Father," she said calmly, folding her hands before her. "Tom may have his failings, but Julie's actions can hardly be laid at his door. She has always gone her own way and gotten into more scrapes than I can count. It's her nature to do as she wishes, it's only lately that those wishes haven't coincided with what you want for her. She's just trying to find her own way, that's all. Julie wants to grow up." As she spoke she watched her father's expression go from annoyed to disbelieving.

"It's very grown up of her to run away from home," he said sharply, even somewhat sarcastically. "She is attempting to emulate you, Elizabeth."

"I became a teacher and applied for a job," Elizabeth returned smoothly. "That is not what Julie is doing, and while I am worried for her, I believe she will find her way. Julie is a grown woman and she is old enough to make her own mistakes and leave home. I hope she contacts us very soon but I believe she will be safe. Her experiences in Hope Valley have taught her a few things about trust."

"An outlaw with a loaded gun taught her about trust," William argued, coming to his feet and glaring at his daughter. "And she is fooling herself if she believes she is able to be an independent young lady. Julie is naive when it comes to the ways of the world. She needs to be home, with us." He took a deep breath, fixing her with his sternest look, before saying, "And so do you."

Elizabeth felt her jaw drop at that bald statement. " _What_? What did you say?"

"I said you need to come home," he stated calmly, tilting his chin upward. Now he looked exactly like the man she remembered from her childhood scoldings. "You have been away for more than a year. You have proved yourself capable of living beyond our care and doing fairly well. Now it is time for you to come back to where you belong, in Hamilton, with your family."

Elizabeth took a step back from her father, her eyes widening and her mind scrambling to understand his words. "You think I came out here to prove something to myself? To _you_? And that you can just command me to give up everything I have here in Hope Valley?"

He scoffed. "Everything you have here? Elizabeth, there are students aplenty in Hamilton, your friends are all in that city and would welcome you back, and it is the place where you grew up. We miss you. It's time to finish the experiment here and come home."

"Experiment?" Elizabeth spluttered, feeling a flash of indignation amidst her shock. She tilted her chin up, her posture matching his in her confidence and determination. "This is not an experiment, Father. This is my life. This is my _purpose_. You were the one who told me to find what God shaped me for and pursue it. Or don't you remember that? This is my home now. This is what I've been shaped for and where I feel called to be."

"I believe you are mistaken," he said softly, his expression softening. "Elizabeth, my girl, your head has been turned by that Mountie and-"

"Jack," she interrupted him. "Jack Thornton. That's his name. While I will tell you right now that I care deeply for Jack, I will also tell you that he is not the reason I am telling you no."

"No?" He furrowed his brow.

"No. I will not return to Hamilton with you. _This_ is my home. Hope Valley. While I am concerned for Julie, I cannot see how me going back to Hamilton will aid you in finding her. I will remain here and if I hear from Julie I will let you know at once." Elizabeth felt calmer now that she stated her position. She felt some of the warmth which had fled at his earlier words returning, giving her greater confidence. "I love you, Father. I'm not a little girl any more. I have found my place, I am following my dream. If you attempt to take that away from me, to force me away from it, I will never forgive you for it." It did not surprise her that she meant every word of her declaration, though she felt a measure of pride for being brave enough to voice it to her father. Never in her life had she needed to stand against him in anything. She was Daddy's girl. But now it was time to be the Elizabeth Thatcher she was meant to be; a strong and independent woman, a teacher and friend, a woman who did not shrink from a challenge.

For a long moment, all her father did was stare at her as if seeing her for the first time. He opened and closed his hands, then looked away with a tight jaw. Finally he spoke, in a quiet tone that sounded completely at a loss. "I don't understand you, Elizabeth. I don't understand how you could wish to remain here when your family wants you back with us. I hope you don't regret this decision, but know that if you do, my door will always be open to you."

"Thank you," she said evenly. "I hope you will understand my decision in time." She took a deep, steadying breath. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He looked to the windows, then slowly pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. He sighed and avoided her eyes for another moment. "It is too late for me to drive back at this hour."

"Good. Abigail's dinners are always delicious. She usually starts preparations for the evening meal about now." She took a few steps towards the stairs before stopping and turning to look at her father, a little surprised that he would stop arguing with her. It occurred to her to ask a question which had been bothering her the past several days. "Did you send Charles here last week?"

He glanced up. "Charles?" His brows lowered in a suspicious frown. "I did not. He took a few days off for personal reasons and I felt he had earned the time. Did he come up here?"

"Yes. To propose marriage," Elizabeth said evenly, watching her father carefully for his reaction.

His eyebrows shot back up and his posture changed, becoming more relaxed, and it looked as though he might smile. "Did he? I knew he wished to do so but I am surprised -" He cut himself off, obviously noticing her frown. "You turned him down." He sounded completely dismayed by this revelation.

"Yes. I did." Elizabeth turned back to the stairs. "I'm going to find Abigail. We'll get dinner as customers of the cafe tonight. You must be hungry." She left him without another word, though privately she felt an even greater sense of accomplishment at surprising her father at least twice in one evening. It felt wonderful to tell him how she felt, at last, though she did feel saddened by his desire to control her, by his inability to believe in her.

Perhaps with time he would come to see things as she did. Elizabeth could only hope so as she wanted her relationship with her family to remain positive.

Still, things changed tonight. Though she still loved her family, she was not dependent on them anymore. She was cutting the ties to what Jack called "her father's apron strings" and making her own way. Of course, she admitted deep within her heart, she would gladly bind herself to another, if only he would ask.


	13. Chapter 13: Jack's Level of Trust

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter 13: Jack's Level of Trust**

by OneDayGreatness

* * *

Jack doodled in his sketchbook at his desk and comfortably out of uniform.

Jack hated doodling. Drawing without a purpose wasted time, paper, and supplies. But he couldn't concentrate enough to really focus on any one subject. He glanced down at Rip, curled up near the stove, and huffed. "At least someone around here knows how to relax." He stood and stretched his arms above his head, attempting to ease the tension in his shoulders.

He started to pace. He couldn't help it. He felt anxious. William Thatcher made it all too clear that he thought Jack unworthy of Elizabeth in every possible way. Despite the level of respect accorded him during their last meeting in Hamilton, the man would not be quick to accept a Mountie's suit for his daughter's hand. Jack also knew that Elizabeth loved her father dearly and looked up to him. Though she denied Charles the right to her hand and heart, her father might still be a more persuasive person in regards to her life in Hope Valley.

Jack knew, the moment he saw Mr. Thatcher standing in Abigail's home, that he had come to take Elizabeth away. If Julie had been present, that would have been a bonus to the man, but everything about his presence and his use of a car to come out to Hope Valley indicated he did not expect to leave the place alone.

Pacing the length of his office, Jack went through all that he knew of Elizabeth and all that he hoped for them both. The woman was strong, courageous, and stubborn. She would stand her ground for the people and things that mattered to her. Jack knew Hope Valley mattered, as did her teaching, the children, and her friendships. He also knew, with a sure heart, that she loved him.

Elizabeth loved Jack.

He took a deep breath and paused in his anxious circuit around the cabin. "She loves me," he said out loud. "I love her. We haven't come through all of this, over a year of time together, to give up just because her father asks her to give up." He looked down at Rip, who raised his head at the sound of Jack's voice. "Am I right?"

Rip's tail bumped against the ground as he gave it a sleepy wag, then lowered his head back to the rug.

"I'm right," Jack stated, more to himself than to the dog. "She won't give us up on her father's say so. I won't give her up either. Not for all the snow in Canada." He chuckled and began to relax. "I think it's time to plan a proposal. If Elizabeth and I are going to keep facing these challenges, it's high time we did it together." He went back to his desk and flipped to a clean piece of paper, a clear purpose in his mind and heart. He sketched and made a list, becoming so absorbed in his work that he missed the dinner hour without realizing it.

Rip sensibly took his twelfth nap for the day.

Jack finally looked up and stretched out the kinks in his shoulders, feeling relaxed at last, and leaned back to look at his work. His heart felt lighter and he could not help but smile to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned, the day's ride to the Indian settlement at last catching up to him. He was starting to think of food when a knock sounded at his door before it opened and Elizabeth's slim figure stepped inside, a tray balanced on one hip. She'd changed since he last saw her, out of her split skirt and riding jacket, and into one of her more simple and becoming outfits. She wore a deep blue skirt with limited flounces and a pink blouse with a touch of lace at the cuff and collar. Her hair was half down, a style he found most becoming.

Rip didn't bother raising his head up, though his tail began to thump rapidly against the floorboards. That dog adored her and Jack certainly could understand why.

Her smile for him was happy, her eyes were bright, and nothing about her countenance or posture alerted Jack to anything that may or may not have been said with her father.

He came forward quickly to take the tray from her hands, though he tried not to seem overly eager. "Elizabeth," he said, voice tender, "I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow."

She smiled and moved to his desk to clear a place for the tray, and his eyes went quickly to his sketchbook. He felt immediate relief to see he closed it, leaving nothing for her to see or guess at, as she began to move things to one side. "I still expect you for breakfast," she said lightly, "but I thought you might like some dinner, too."

Jack put the tray where she indicated and took his seat. "This looks delicious. Roasted chicken, potatoes, rolls, green beans. That's a lot of food."

"You worked hard today, I think," she said lightly, kneeling next to Rip to offer the dog a good scratch behind his ears. She reached into her pocket and drew out a cookie - peanut butter, his favorite - to feed him. "Abigail claims the rolls, but everything else is mine." She looked up at him, a sparkle of pride in her eye. "I was closely supervised, however, so I do believe you'll find the chicken to be completely cooked and not burnt. For once."

He grinned and began to eat. "This is delicious," he said after a few moments, barely concealing his surprise. The food tasted incredible. "Thank you."

"Of course." She rose and went to one of the wooden chairs across from his desk, her smile never faltering. "Jack, I have to say, I'm impressed. I thought I'd find you wearing a hole in your floor pacing, wondering what my father and I were up to."

"Me?" He raised eyebrows, affecting an innocent expression. "Elizabeth, when have I ever worried over anything you do?" He held his expression for another second before breaking into a grin. "Okay. I'll admit it. I did pace. A little."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow, inviting more information.

"But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that worrying over your choices is a bad habit. Really. And it's one I need to break." He put down his fork and knife, used his napkin and came around the desk to kneel beside her chair. He looked up into her eyes, his own expression sincere, putting as much of his heart as he could into his eyes. "I trust you, Elizabeth, to hold my heart. I know you're worthy of that trust." He took one of her hands in his, driving home the point with his touch. "I love you."

Her eyes, to his surprise, filled with tears, though the smile on her face only grew. The reaction was so conflicting that he wondered for a moment if he said something wrong. When she leaned forward to lay a kiss on his cheek, however, he felt reassured and turned to capture her lips with his before she could withdraw. The woman tasted as good as she felt in his arms, which is where he wanted her. Jack stood, bringing her to her feet, and kissed her again, more deeply than before, pouring his trust and love into the kiss.

When they parted moments later, Elizabeth stayed within the circle of his arms and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I love you, Jack. Thank you for trusting me." She sighed and moved back just enough to look into his eyes. "Father wanted to take me back to Hamilton, with or without Julie being here, and I told him no. He's leaving in the morning to head the search for her from Hamilton. I'm staying here."

His heart leapt happily within his chest and he hoped she didn't feel it. He tempered his reaction and said, softly, "Are you sure? I know you must be worried about Julie."

Elizabeth nodded, most emphatically. "I'm very sure. Julie is an adult. All I can do is pray for her safety and I can do that right here as well as in Hamilton. I have responsibilities here, to the children and to the town." She kissed his cheek again. "And I'm not about to run off and leave you."

Jack kissed her forehead and held her against him for several long, satisfying moments. "I'm not going anywhere either, Elizabeth Thatcher. You're pretty much stuck with me." Jack felt pure joy knowing that she didn't mind that situation at all.

* * *

Thank you for the help in correcting my Thatcher/Thornton error in the last chapter! I do appreciate it. :-) And thank you to everyone who is still reviewing! It lifts my heart to receive your kind words - and please, feel free to offer constructive criticism as well! Writers only grow the better for such criticism!

Also, my dear #Hearties, BOOM! SEASON THREE! I'm ecstatic! It's the only piece of good news I've had this week! And it's been a truly horrible week. But just like our friends in Hope Valley, I will persevere!


	14. Chapter 14: The Question of Lily

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Question of Lily**

by OneDayGreatness

* * *

It was just after recess, with the children back inside and going over the results from their math test, when the doors to the church were thrown open. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she perceived the people standing in the doorway, and all the children turned around in their seats, craning their necks for a view.

Standing in the doorway to her school were three men, two of whom were exceedingly tall and flanking an older man. The thing that made the children gasp and drop their jaws, however, was the fact that the men were obviously Indians.

Elizabeth recognized George Waters in his mix of buckskin leather and flannel and hurried towards the door to speak with him amid the hushed whispers of her students. She nodded to the other two men and looked to George. "How may I help you?" she asked politely, putting a smile on her face.

"This," George said, gesturing to the older man beside him, "is Silver Bear. I believe he is the grandfather to the baby you found. His daughter was the mother. She died, several weeks ago. Her man took the baby and left. Silver Bear does not know where the man went but he took Silver Bear's granddaughter with him."

With a rush of understanding, Elizabeth nodded and then turned to her class. "I want everyone to open your readers. I will be back shortly." The children stared at her with wide eyes, so she added with a smile, "Everything is all right. Do your work."

Elizabeth left the building, smiling as she went, though she looked at the men following sedately behind her with some curiosity. "George," she said lightly, gaining his attention. "Why didn't you go straight to Mountie Jack?" She did not add, 'Instead of causing a scene at the school which will be gossiped about for days.'

George shrugged. "Silver Bear wished to see where his daughter's daughter was left and who was caring for her."

"Oh." She supposed that was a reasonable explanation and quickened her step towards the town. As she began passing locals, she noted that several stopped and stared at this novelty of a procession. The teacher leading three Indian men through town was indeed cause for such behavior, she supposed. She walked them to Jack's office, which seemed the proper place to handle this business. She knocked before opening the door, relieved to find Jack at his desk going through paperwork. "Jack. George Water has brought someone to see you, about Lily."

Jack's eyes widened as the three men entered his office and he came quickly to his feet. He looked up at Elizabeth. "Would you let Abigail know we'll be over shortly?"

"Of course." Elizabeth shut the door behind her and hurried, in as dignified manner as possible, to Abigail's cafe, which still had lunch customers inside. She hurried through to the back, where Abigail was ladeling soup into several bowls and Clara rocked the baby. "Ladies," Elizabeth said, "I can't stay long. I've left the children reading. But three men have just arrived to see Jack about our little Lily. One of them might be her grandfather. I think they'll be taking her home with them if Jack is satisfied after speaking with them."

"That is wonderful news!" Abigail said at once.

Clara cooed at the baby, her expression happy as she spoke. "Yes, our baby Lily gets to go home with her family!" She looked up. "I'll start putting together her things."

Elizabeth hesitated, then came forward to lay a kiss on the baby's brow. "Abigail. You will make sure they know about her being deaf. About that being all right." Elizabeth looked up to her friend, her expression one of concern.

"I will. And I'm certain Jack will do the same." Abigail smiled reassuringly. "Now scoot on back to class, Teacher. No playing hookie."

Elizabeth nodded and went out the back door, feeling both relief for Lily's family having come and concern for the baby girl's future. She took a deep breath, told herself it was out of her hands now, and walked at a fast clip back to the school full of children who certainly were one hundred percent her responsibility.

At the end of the school day, Elizabeth gathered her things and began walking back to town, her thoughts churning through the day's lessons, when she saw the very large and solid form of George Waters heading her way down the path. He stopped when he saw her coming and smiled, very friendly like, so she plastered a smile on her face and hurried her steps to meet up with him, wondering what in the world he could want with _her_.

"Ah, Mr. Waters. I'm surprised you're still here," she said, trying for as pleasant a tone as possible though she felt very curious.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said. "Please. Call me George. All that 'Mister' stuff is for old men and politicians." He flashed her a wide grin and fell into step beside her, walking back toward town. "Silver Bear and his other daughter, Sue Fox, have taken the baby girl with them. It was Sue Fox's husband you saw earlier today. I stayed to get some supplies and I will leave tomorrow. But I wished to see you again. To thank you."

Elizabeth looked up at him - a long way up - and her eyebrows drew together. "Whatever for, George?"

"For caring so much about the baby. They like the name you gave her. She will still be Lily in their home. I told Silver Bear what you said, about help for his family with a deaf child. He listened but said such help would not be necessary at this time. Perhaps later."

Glad that the message had at least been passed along, Elizabeth nodded and felt a little of her concern for the baby dissipate. "Thank you for telling me. I have been wondering all day what the outcome of your meeting with Jack was."

"Mountie Jack is a very good man. He made sure Silver Bear was the right person to take the baby. Your friend, Abigail, asked more questions than he did, though. She seemed harder to satisfy." He chuckled. "Silver Bear was very pleased his granddaughter was with such good people. He thanked her for all her care."

"How did Lily come to be in Hope Valley, George?" Elizabeth asked as they walked, her pace still faster than usual to keep up with his long stride.

"Her father, his name is Broken Eagle in English, grieved when his wife died. He knew the baby was deaf and he did not think he could care for her. Instead of searching out Silver Bear, who lives in a different village, he left the baby here. No one knows where Broken Eagle went. Maybe we never will."

"How is it," Elizabeth asked, looking George over again carefully, "that you speak English as well as anyone I've ever met?"

"Mission school," he answered with a half shrug and a quick smile. "My father sent me to learn. He thought it would be good for trading. He was right."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head at that. "I haven't seen many Indians around Hope Valley. I had no idea there were villages nearby."

"We keep to ourselves and get anything we need from traders, most of the time," he said. "Our culture does not always mix well with yours. We do go into some of the bigger towns, sometimes. There is just no reason to come to Coal Valley." He paused. "Hope Valley. The new name makes it sound more friendly. The last time one of us tried to come down a few years ago, we were warned away by a man in a black hat. He said he was a lawman. He said the people didn't need or want us here."

"Sounds like Mr. Gowan," Elizabeth muttered.

"No. I have seen Mr. Gowan. I believe it was one who worked for him."

"A Pinkerton detective then." Elizabeth sighed. "Well, those men are gone and Mr. Gowan doesn't run the town any more, though he sure likes to think he does."

"It is of no matter," George said, shrugging his broad shoulders again. "But perhaps I will come for supplies soon. I was told the railroad will be coming to Hope Valley. That will be good for everyone."

"Indeed it will." Elizabeth smiled more broadly. "Perhaps, if you come again during the week, you would take a moment to come to my school? I know my children have many questions about Indians in the area and it would be of great interest to me to learn more of your people."

He sighed, deeply, and she looked up with some concern. "I told my father I would never go back to another school when he let me come home from the mission school. But for you, Miss Elizabeth, I will make an exception. Mountie Jack likes you and I have great respect for him. If you believe your students would like to learn of my people, I will come." He smiled at the end, giving her some indication of his earlier sigh being naught but theatrics.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, a smile tugging at her lips. "That means a great deal to me."

* * *

Many thanks to mp511cole, lsockett, Bobbi, Heartie, and Mary Jo Vincent for their very kind reviews! Thank you to those who left kind remarks on the Facebook page, too. I'm losing internet access sometime this coming weekend, so I'm going to try to edit and upload through chapter eighteen. :-) While packing boxes and moving.

I do have plans to include more of our favorite people from Hope Valley, but I really wanted to introduce one of my own, and tie up some loose ends from Season Two first. Also...BOOM! I still can't get over the awesome Season Three news!


	15. Chapter 15: Jack's Preparations

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Jack's Preparations**

by OneDayGreatness

* * *

Jack's plans for proposing to Elizabeth were not overly complex, but they did require some interesting maneuvering and a touch of secrecy. He considered several options, none of which felt quite right. He thought about taking her for that promised ride again and proposing among a tree-covered lane they liked to walk along. That didn't quite fit. He knew he couldn't use the church at all, not after Charles sprung his proposal on Elizabeth like a surprise attack. He thought about another special night at Abigail's, with dancing and dinner, but that felt too much like a repeat of their first official courtship dinner. He considered taking her out to their spot, the very same one he painted in the mural for the Founder's Day play, but that spot was familiar to them both and he wanted to create another special memory and place for them. He considered - for one wild moment - proposing in front of the whole town at the dance to be held on Saturday night. But...this proposal was for him and for Elizabeth, not for the entertainment and speculation of others.

Although, based on what the school children deemed fair game for conversation, there were many who were already speculating about their relationship.

He nearly asked for help from Abigail, but decided he needed to plan the perfect moment on his own. The weather was becoming cooler and that left him very few outdoor options. Yet there weren't many places in Hope Valley they might find privacy indoors.

When he finally hit upon the perfect idea, he began to gather together a few supplies and hoped that the weather would stay pleasant enough for him.

He invited Elizabeth to go stargazing.

"What?" she asked, looking over her shoulder as she cleaned off the blackboard. "Stargazing?" She raised one eyebrow in that skeptical look he loved to tease out of her. "Jack. Do you really think that's appropriate?"

"Yes. We won't need to go far. It isn't as though Hope Valley's big city lights will necessitate a great distance from town. I'll be a perfect gentleman, too," he promised, his slow grin perhaps giving away a little more on that subject than he liked. "Friday night." The night before the dance.

"Well." She finished wiping off the blackboard and then brushed the chalk dust off her hands as best she could. "All right. I can bring some coffee in a thermos. Maybe some cookies?"

"Wonderful. But let me handle the rest." He reached for her hand, which she gave him with a tilt of her head and a smile. "Courting you, Miss Thatcher, is my favorite thing to do." He bent and kissed her knuckles, just as he had that first time, and looked up quickly enough to catch the pink stealing into her cheeks. When he released her hand he looked down at his palm and couldn't help grinning.

Elizabeth blinked at him. "What is it?"

He held his hand out to her, revealing a streak of white on his palm. "I finally got the chalk dust you promised me during our first meeting."

Her beautiful laugh, full of life and joy, burst out into the room and he couldn't help joining her. "Oh, Jack, I'll never forget that day. You were so pleasant and sweet, all the way up until you realized who my father was."

Jack ducked his head, though he continued to smile. "I was pretty hot headed about it, wasn't I?"

"Yes!" She reached out to touch his arm and seemed to think better of dirtying his red serge. He regretted the loss of that touch but her beautiful smile and the way her eyes sparkled at him soothed that regret. "I wasn't very nice either. Not for the longest time."

He chuckled and nodded to her stack of books. "May I carry your things home for you, Elizabeth?"

"You may," she said, as though conferring a great honor upon him, before she giggled. "Most boys stopped asking me that after grade school."

"Likely because you told all the boys who would've that you were perfectly capable of doing things like that for yourself," Jack glibly noted, scooping her stack of belongings up in his arms. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Her blush returned as she laughed. "I think you're right. I have such a terrible streak of independence. And stubbornness."

"You don't have to tell me that," he said, offering his elbow to her as they descended the schoolhouse steps. "I've witnessed both first hand. Over and over again. And again."

She nudged him with her shoulder and looked away, toward the town. "You like it. Admit it."

Studying her beautiful profile, the rose color of her cheeks, the half smile on her face, her long lashes and that one curl that always managed to brush at her jawline, Jack had to take a deep, steadying breath before he agreed. "I do." Her eyes turned to his, her smile grown softer. "It took a while to really admire those traits, though, because they were fixed against me for so long."

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "How on earth did you ever put up with me? How do you _now_? I feel like I'm always a step behind you in our relationship, Jack."

"That or running in complete opposition." Jack sighed, making it a sound of long-suffering, and Elizabeth batted at his arm. "Elizabeth," he said, more seriously. "I've never felt like I 'put up' with you. We both have our difficult moments but part of being an adult, part of being in a relationship, is getting through the rough patches and coming out the stronger for it." He watched her expression turn thoughtful then added, "I love you for who you are."

The smile she gave him brightened his whole day, lightened his heart, and carried him through the time before he would at last be able to put his ring on her finger. Friday night couldn't come quickly enough for Jack, but he tried to stay busy in the mean time.

He began to go through his files from the time Bill Avery started his investigation. While Bill kept a lot of his investigation to himself, there were things Jack noted and received from Bill since it involved Hope Valley doings. Bill spent a lot of time tracking the counterfeiters, traveling from Hope Valley to Cape Fullerton, Hamilton, and back again. The trail he followed was winding and, if he was to be believed, involved more than three men and went from those lowly three up through the ranks of privilege and wealth.

Jack didn't like that. He found a list of contacts Bill gave him early on, in case anything were to happen to Bill during the course of his investigation in Hope Valley. He wondered if any of these individuals would know about Bill's investigation or if they were more personal contacts. None of the people listed appeared to be relatives. He put the list down and toyed with the idea of starting a quiet investigation of his own. Of course, that's what got Bill in trouble.

But it wouldn't hurt to make a few discreet inquiries.

For a few moments, Jack sat and considered what he knew of the forensic investigator. Bill guest lectured at the academy during Jack's training, and Jack was privileged to work with him a handful of times after that during the course of several difficult assignments. Bill always maintained that evidence, physical evidence, bore a stronger and better testimony than an eye witness ever could. Evidence from a fire could not lie, evidence of violence was difficult to hide, and something so insignificant as a bird's feather in a drawing room could solve a murder. This is what put Bill Avery at the top as a forensic investigator. Jack wondered what evidence Bill would've found, what he could have seen, that would lead him into an investigation that could end his career if not put him behind bars.

Bill Avery was a good man. Perhaps not everyone in Hope Valley believed in him at the moment, but Jack knew him better than that. He also began to wonder if the investigator was on to something.

He began to compose the telegrams he would send, then decided it might be more circumspect to write letters. Nothing that went through the telegraph could really be called private or secure. Letters would take longer, but he might also gain more information. The trick would be to keep this quiet and avoid any troubles with his superiors.

Jack sighed as he pulled a blank sheet of paper out of his desk drawer. If nothing else, this would distract him until Friday night and the very important question he wished to ask a certain school teacher.

* * *

I love writing Jack's perspective. He's such a sweetheart. I love watching his scenes in the show, paying attention to his expressions. We need more men in the world like Jack. I feel blessed to have one of them as my own. Just watched the scene when Jack donates his reward money to build the school house. I love that scene.


	16. Chapter 16: Mail Call

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Mail Call**

by OneDayGreatness

* * *

Elizabeth fairly floated down the street to the general store on Friday afternoon. School was out until Monday, she had a date to keep with Jack tonight, and would certainly see him in his "official capacity" at the dance on Saturday. Apart from her worry for Julie, which was ever present in the back of her mind, she felt that things were going well. Very well.

The children were happy and learning. They had an outing planned for next week to be overseen by Lee Coulter. They would be touring the sight of the new spur line and learning more about the railroad industry. It was truly an exciting time for the people of Hope Valley and Elizabeth felt delighted to share in it.

She entered the general store and gathered her purchases quickly, only needing a few little things for herself. She also placed an order for more colored paper when Mr. Yost informed her there was mail. He went to the back, where the post was sorted and kept, and brought out three envelopes. One was for her, from Viola. The second was for Clara, written in fancy script. The third was also for Elizabeth...from Julie!

Elizabeth barely retained the presence of mind to pay for her purchases before hurrying out the door. She needed a place to sit and read the letter at once, but restrained herself from collapsing on the bench outside the saloon. She went right home instead, dropping all her purchases on the table along with Clara's letter, then she ran up the stairs as fast as she could to her bedroom.

Once there, she didn't bother with the nicety of a letter opener, but tore quickly into Julie's letter.

 _Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I am certain that you have heard from the family by now. I can only imagine the amount of drama my leaving caused and, I am ashamed to say, it is all due to my secretive note. At the time I left home, I wanted Father to worry and Mother to be upset. I was hoping to be dramatic, thinking it would give weight to my words and make my absence more important. Now I can see that all I likely did was cause a great deal of heartache. I cannot bring myself to write Mother and Father yet. I know I must apologize and tell them where I am, but I believe Father would only rush here right away and force me home again._

Julie had no idea how right she was. Or perhaps she did and she knew their father better than Elizabeth thought.

 _I wanted to let you know that I am safe. I am with Aunt Beth. Do you remember Aunt Beth? I know she's really father's cousin, and we only met her once, but she has always written the most amazing letters. I read them all the time, thinking they were so full of adventure. I thought Aunt Beth so very wise. Now that I have been with her for a time, I must assure you she is very wise_ and _very kind. She says I may stay as long as I wish, but has given me a host of rules and things to think upon._

 _When Tom and I parted, it was with the agreement that we both had more learning and growing to do. I felt so stifled at home, with Mother and Father refusing to allow me to grow. They only wanted me to be the Julie I always was: biddable, flighty, and more concerned with fashion than substance. Viola wasn't any better. She wanted to dictate my future to me like one of her society columns. I could not stay there. I could not come to you, as you have already given up so much of your time to help me find my way. I could not go to Tom as he would have sent me home, or at least been terribly disappointed in my weakness. Aunt Beth came to mind._

 _The train ride here took four days and most of my extra pocket money. Aunt Beth was surprised when I asked to visit but very welcoming. She is a marvelous person with a kind soul. I think being under her influence will be good for me. I already recognize what a terrible thing I have done to leave home in such a manner._

 _Perhaps the favor I wish to ask you is terrible, too. Could you please let Father know you have heard from me and I am safe? But don't tell him where I am just yet. I will write him soon._

 _Please, write to me about your life in Hope Valley. I have so many more questions for you now than I ever had before. Elizabeth, why did you give your life to teaching? What made you decide to follow a career helping others? You have always seemed so strong and self assured. I wish I could be more like you._

 _Love,_

 _Julie_

Elizabeth stared at the letter and felt both relieved and irritated. Julie was headstrong, impulsive, and always put herself in the strangest predicaments. While it did seem as if being with Aunt Beth was safe, and possibly even good for the youngest Thatcher sister, Elizabeth couldn't believe the selfishness that would cause her sister to bolt from home in such a manner. Now she asked Elizabeth to be a partner in crime, as it were, asking for her to reassure their family without giving Julie away completely.

She sighed and read through the letter again, not sure how best to react. Her impulse was to run right down and telegraph her father Julie's exact whereabouts and then dash off a letter to her sister full of correction and censure. However, that likely would not be the best course of action.

She needed to think about this. For the time being, she folded the letter and left it on her little writing desk. Then she remembered Viola's letter and opened it, taking the time to do so correctly with the little letter opener she kept at her desk.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to give you some new information about the wedding date, which has been set for April 4th. Spring weddings are in vogue just now. Sir Lionel seems to think this is very acceptable as it gives him time to travel back to England to see to his estates before our marriage. He will return in time for a few society parties before the wedding._

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, surprised at the delay. She wondered how much her sister truly cared for the titled Englishman. How could someone in love postpone a wedding for so very long? Not only would the wedding date be so far away, but they would even be apart a majority of that time!

 _Father is fairly distracted by Julie's disappearance and by your refusal to come home. I think postponing the wedding until spring will be good for him, too, as it will leave less for him or for Mother to worry about._

Viola was the master of guilt trips. The rest of the letter was filled with much of the same, sprinkled in between bits of society gossip. Only the last paragraph gave Elizabeth pause.

 _Charles has been a most welcome guest of late. He has done a great deal to remove the difficulties of business from Father so he can focus on soothing Mother, due to the strain of Julie's ridiculous behavior. Charles and I agree that we must do all we can to lift their burdens. He is a most excellent friend and truly devoted to our family._

The unwritten lines there were likely accusatory, remonstrating words about Elizabeth turning down Charles Kensington's marriage proposal. Viola always liked Charles, even if she hadn't joined them in every childhood scrape. She would likely have been thrilled for him to join the family.

Elizabeth suddenly found herself with an odd, but somehow reasonable, thought. Viola did hold Charles in high regard and always had, and it seemed he still spent time at their home without Elizabeth present. Now, Sir Lionel would be far away, across an ocean. What if…?

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of that thought. Viola promised herself to another and Charles was a gentleman. Her speculation must stop now or she would be worse than the society gossips!

Putting Viola's letter aside as well, Elizabeth realized she would have a lot to discuss with Jack tonight. Perhaps he could help her sort out her reply to Julie and her thoughts on her family. At the very least, he was always an attentive audience when she needed to talk about the things bothering her.

She smiled as she turned her thoughts to their evening together. Stargazing. Elizabeth began looking through her closet to find something that would be both warm and flattering. Every moment spent with Jack was a moment to treasure and she meant to make the most out of their time together. Being in love with Jack, looking into his eyes and seeing his love for her in every smile and glance, made her feel as though she could burst from happiness. The man made her feel like she could fly, or melt into a puddle right where she stood, depending upon which of his dimpled smiles he sent her way.

Tonight would be a special night, because she would be with Jack. If Elizabeth could be truthful, she would have but one wish...that Jack didn't move so very slowly when it came to courtship! How long did it take for him to brave a kiss on her hand, let alone their first _real_ kiss? Then how long after that did she wait and hope for a sign from him of what was to come? Granted, they did have several small calamities upset the course of their relationship. She truly hoped all of that was behind them now.

It was time to move forward, and to enjoy the moment. Tonight, beneath the stars, she would allow herself to enjoy each of those moments spent with the man she loved.


	17. Chapter 17: An Evening Out

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Seventeen: An Evening Out**

by OneDayGreatness

* * *

Elizabeth sat downstairs, a small basket packed with thermos and cookies at her side, waiting for Jack. The sun had set, the sky was fading from blue to black, and her anticipation of their time together mounted. As it would be much cooler outside now that they were mid-Autumn, and the sun was down, Elizabeth opted for a long wool skirt, the one with a double row of buttons down the front, wool stockings, her sturdiest winter boots, and a long-sleeved, soft pink blouse covered with her favorite sweater. Her fluffy white hat and scarf completed the ensemble and she was pleased with the overall effect, having left her hair down to curl around her shoulders.

Abigail bustled about the kitchen, finishing her evening chores in preparation for business the next day. "Are you certain you have enough food?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yes, I am." Elizabeth smiled. "Jack's favorite cookies and a thermos of your delicious coffee should be more than enough. Abigail," Elizabeth asked, tilting her head to one side. "You don't think there's anything inappropriate about stargazing with Jack, do you?"

Abigail chuckled as she turned around. "Not at all. You are both upstanding young people. Jack is a complete gentleman and I'm quite certain you will behave yourself." Abigail turned and shared a warm smile with Elizabeth. "That man thinks you hang the moon, Elizabeth. He will always treat you with respect."

Nodding, Elizabeth couldn't help but think of all the times Jack had been there for her, ready with a hand of assistance, a word of kindness, even the occasional prod in the right direction. Her grin widened slightly and a giggle escaped her lips.

"Now what is that smile for?" Abigail asked, drying her hands with a towel as she approached.

"I was thinking of the first time Jack attempted to ask me to dinner," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I was still so very upset over that horrid Billy fiasco, and doing research, when he tried. In the _saloon_ , Abigail! Did I ever tell you about that?"

"I don't believe so," Abigail said with a half smile. "But judging from your expression, I would love to hear the story."

"Oh, I was so terrible to him!" Elizabeth said, the gleam in her eye clearly indicating she didn't feel the least bit sorry about it. "I told him I had to organize my closet on the evening he wanted to dine!"

"What?" Abigail looked shocked for a moment before she started to smile. "Poor Jack! Elizabeth, what a terrible thing to do!"

"I know." The young woman nodded and her smile softened. "My temper got the better of me, and I was still hurting about being so very wrong about that horrible con man. But the look on Jack's face…. He went from looking hopeful, his eyes glowing, to looking so utterly defeated. In that instant it came to me how sincere he was and that I, single-handedly, had dealt him a terrible blow. I've turned down men in the past when they've sought my attention and never really felt sorry for it. They were always interested in me because of my father or society connections. But Jack, he was so humble about his attentions. Hopeful, even."

Abigail's expression became more knowing as she sat next to Elizabeth and put her arm around her shoulders, offering her a gentle embrace. "Elizabeth, that man is head over heels in love with you. When I see the way he looks at you, even the way his eyes light up when he talks about you, it reminds me very much of my courtship with Noah. My husband was a humble man, of humble means, but I never felt more wealthy than I did when he told me he loved me."

There was a knock on the door and both women stood quickly. Elizabeth, very excited about her time out, gave Abigail a parting hug. "I won't stay out too late."

"Have a good time." Abigail walked her to the door and Elizabeth opened it to find _her_ Jack waiting, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good evening, Elizabeth," he said, voice confident and eyes bright with the same excitement she felt. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Jack," she said softly as she stepped through the door. He took her basket with one hand and offered her his arm. "I have to say, this is a very original outing you have planned for us. Stargazing in Hope Valley."

"I hope you'll enjoy the evening," Jack said softly, averting his eyes from hers to look up at the cloudless sky. "It looks like we got lucky with the weather. I have to admit, I worried those clouds this morning would stick around."

"Where are we headed?" Elizabeth asked, noting the direction they went to walk out of town. "To the school?"

"Behind the school, around the bend of trees, to an excellent little clearing next to our rowboat pond," he told her. "Not far at all."

"But very specific," she said with a crooked smile. "Will I find a victrola there, waiting for us to dance beneath the stars?"

He chuckled. "I have more up my sleeve than victrolas and dancing, Miss Thatcher. Besides, I thought I would steal a dance tomorrow."

"I thought you were attending the social in an official capacity?" Elizabeth challenged teasingly. "And you shouldn't show favoritism or mix with the locals on such a familiar level." She raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed outright at her mock-stern expression.

"I think they will all forgive me one dance with you." The look of love her gave her stirred her heart, causing it to beat much more rapidly than their leisurely pace warranted. "Besides, it's important to show the locals that I'm just a man, after all, and completely approachable."

She allowed her eyes to travel over his form briefly, taking in Jack Thornton the man. He wasn't wearing the Levi's she expected for such an outting, or even the flannel shirts she knew he favored. Jack wore dark brown slacks, boots, and a warm looking dark blue sweater under his brown leather jacket. His favorite off-duty hat was on his head. All in all, the look was a good one for him. It fit her idea of him if he had stayed to become a rancher with his uncle. She couldn't picture her parents being overly thrilled with his attire in their parlor, but they likely wouldn't think what she was wearing to be appropriate dress for an evening of courting.

Elizabeth decided she preferred the way she and Jack were dressed now to elegant ballroom attire. This, she knew, made more sense for who they were and what they were called to do here in Hope Valley.

"You're awfully quiet," Jack said as her thoughts persisted. "Had a long day?"

"Not at all," she responded cheerfully. "I was just thinking about the life I lead before coming here. I must admit, I enjoyed all the frippery and societal events, and I wanted to enjoy them when we were in Hamilton. But I was _trying_ very hard and it all felt...superficial. I love my family very much, but being out here has changed me. I don't think I could ever go back to that way of life again and be happy, knowing what I do now about myself."

His warm, loving smile was a rich reward for her honesty. Elizabeth started to feel as though there was something different about Jack this evening. It had something to do with the way he carried himself, or looked. Perhaps he was lost in his own thoughts and that was the difference she perceived. "I received some letters today. One from Viola and another from Julie."

Jack's eyebrows went up. "Is she alright? Julie, not Viola."

"She's fine. She's gone to stay with one of my father's relatives in Manitoba." Elizabeth shook her head. "She's so headstrong and foolish sometimes." She launched into a recitation of the letter and her frustrations with her younger sister, with Jack listening patiently and nodding at certain points. When she felt like she said all she could on the subject and sighed, Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. By that point they were standing just beyond the church, close to that bend in the trees and so near his stargazing spot.

"Elizabeth, your sister will find her way. Just as Tom will find his. We just have to keep loving them and having faith things will turn out alright." He placed a kiss on her hair and Elizabeth felt herself relax once more. "I think stubbornness and the occasional dash of foolish behavior must be a Thatcher trait," he added, sounding completely serious. "Or maybe it's all women?"

Unable to help herself, Elizabeth laughed, and they resumed their walk around the trees. It had now grown dark enough that Elizabeth worried over her footing and kept her eyes on the ground, barely lit by a crescent moon glowing at their backs. "I hope you brought some kind of light for the trip home," she remarked, eyes still on the ground.

"Oh, I think we'll be fine." They walked around the last group of trees and Elizabeth felt more than saw the clearing open up before them. She looked up at last, expecting to see the meadow before her stretched out in silvery darkness. What she saw instead made her catch her breath.


	18. Chapter 18: Jack's Question Revisited

**Answering the Call**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Jack's Question Revisited**

by OneDayGreatness

* * *

Near the winding stream which fed the church pond there glowed a campfire, bright yellow and red against the dark blues of the night. But it wasn't only a campfire waiting for Jack and Elizabeth. A bench swing, wide enough for two, and hanging from a wooden frame, sat near the fire. To one side of the swing there was a table, where a lantern glowed softly. Another table, lower and just between the swing and fire, held a tray with cups, saucers, plates, and linen napkins for two. As they came closer, all these details came into focus and Elizabeth noticed more. A hat stand was placed a little away from the other things, and the drawing of she and Jack hung from a wire as though it were hanging on a wall. All of these things rested on a carpet - placed at just the right distance from the fire. A blanket was thrown across the bench and a cushion set on either side, as though it were a sofa instead of a swing left in the middle of nowhere. And there, to one side, was a crate fashioned to look like a bookshelf, with several books stacked neatly inside, a box of chocolates, and a lace doily resting on top.

"It's a parlor," she murmured, her eyes widening as the realization came to her. "You've made a parlor in the middle of the wilderness." Elizabeth looked up at Jack who had been silently watching her all this time, his expression hopeful, and when their eyes met a smile tugged his lips upward until he was fully grinning at her.

"Do you like it?"

Such a simple question, Elizabeth thought, but the feelings his efforts stirred in her heart and the trouble he went to in order to make a special evening for her made her eyes fill with tears. His smile faltered and she hastened to speak, to reassure him before he might get the wrong message. "Jack, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. It's beautiful, and so perfect for us. It's like our worlds are coalescing, right here. I like it, very much."

He slid his hand down her arm until he could twine his fingers through hers. "Let's go enjoy it, then." He tugged her hand gently and they were soon at the fireside. Jack escorted her to a seat on the swing, which was quite sturdy and painted a lovely shade of green. He put a few more logs on the fire, then found the thermos and poured them both cups of coffee and put cookies on the waiting plates.

Elizabeth accepted her cup from him, feeling perhaps more happy than she ever imagined she could. The work he must have put into this evening, into hauling everything out here and setting it up, truly surprised her. Jack, she was coming to realize, showed his feelings through gestures, like painting their picture on the Founder's Day mural, bidding on that ridiculous cake, arranging a private dinner at the cafe, taking the photograph of her class for her, and now this. For a moment, she felt completely unworthy of him. What wonderful things had she ever done for the handsome Mountie?

Jack joined her on the bench and served her their treats, rocking the swing gently beneath them and looking up at the sky full of stars. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked softly. "Sometimes I think it's a shame we box ourselves up in houses, away from all of this. I love the stars, the wilderness."

"I'm coming to feel the same," she murmured, watching him more than she watched the sky. "It amazes me how we build cities full of concrete, blazing with electric light, and make ourselves so busy that we forget to enjoy the wonderful things around us. Being in Hope Valley, closer to nature, has given me a great appreciation for it."

They talked of things that weren't important, things they enjoyed about the outdoors, things they still wished to see or do. Elizabeth pointed out constellations and they took turns remembering the stories behind them, until Elizabeth laughed. "Do you remember Billy Hamilton?"

Jack snorted. "How could I forget him? That charming con artist almost cost me your friendship." He shook his head. "Taking him in felt very, very good. The way he tried to use you infuriated me."

"You were so jealous," Elizabeth said lightly and had to smile. "Remember that terrible cake I made? I'm glad he ended up with it now. I hope it gave him indigestion."

Jack laughed and wrapped his arm around her, tucking her close to his side and resting his chin against the top of her head. "Elizabeth, would you like to know when I realized I was falling in love with you?"

"You aren't going to claim it was from the moment we first met?" she teased, happy to be in his arms, feeling more secure than she had felt in a long time.

"I'll admit to feeling a great deal of attraction from the beginning," Jack said, running his thumb up and down her arm. "But that was strongly tempered with the idea that you were the reason I didn't get my desired posting. I knew I was in danger of _really_ falling for you the day you taught your students about gravity."

"That was only a week or so after we met!" she said with surprise, though she did remember that lesson well.

"Only just, yes," he agreed. "But sometime between you climbing up on that chair and your hairpin hitting the ground, I knew I was in serious trouble. From that moment onward, there was a great deal of gravitational pull for me towards you. It seemed like every time we saw each other after that, I was just falling further and faster in love."

Elizabeth sat up and looked into his eyes, which shone with admiration and adoration. "Jack." In his name she infused all the tenderness she felt towards him. She leaned forward to give him a gentle, sweet kiss.

"When did you think you could find it in your heart to love me?" he asked when they parted, a small smile on his lips. "I know it wasn't so soon as that."

She felt her cheeks turn pink and she looked down, humbled by his love. "I don't know for certain. As you said, I found you very attractive from the beginning. I knew I liked you a great deal. But you were so adamant about Mounties not marrying. I felt I had to guard my heart, to continually tell myself to hope for a relationship with you was foolish." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "But I finally allowed myself to hope for more than friendship when you made me take that ridiculous intellect test." She glanced up at him and started to grin. "After I made _you_ take it, of course."

"Ah, yes." He grinned. "When I had to pay you a compliment."

"You weren't always so wonderful with your words," she reminded him. "You've called me a goat, a fool, desperate, 'of a certain age.'"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I hereby take back every foolish thing I've ever said to you," he stated as seriously as he could. "And I pledge to do better. One thing I would like to do, every day, is tell you that I love you." He took her hand in both of his and looked deeply into her eyes, causing Elizabeth's heart to flutter. "Every day I see you, I will remind you of that. The days that I don't see you, I'll still be thinking it and I hope you'll feel it in your heart."

"I love you, too, Jack."

"Then really, Elizabeth, I have only one more question to ask you," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers as he slid off the swing and down to the carpet he had placed here, in the middle of a woodland meadow, to make his grandest gesture of love yet. He was down on one knee and one hand released her to pull a small blue box from his jacket pocket while the other retained her hand in a warm, reassuring grasp. "Elizabeth Thatcher, I love you now and I will love you forever. We've come from two different paths, but I would like to take the rest of my journey through this life by your side." The world around them seemed to hold its breath as Elizabeth held hers, tears of complete joy filling her eyes, warmth radiating from her heart outward. He opened the little blue box revealing a beautiful, simple blue stone in a silver band. "Will you be my wife, Elizabeth, and join your journey with mine?"

"Jack," she whispered, her eyes on him, committing every detail of this moment to her memory. "Yes." Then she threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers around him, kissing him deeply. He held her close and they both knelt there, on the rug before the fire with the stars above them, finding a joy that no one could ever take from them in a memory that was forever their own, a sacred part of their love story.

After a few moments of thoroughly enjoying her answer, Jack gently guided Elizabeth back onto the swing. She nestled closely to him, fitting perfectly to his side with his arm wrapped around her. Jack took the ring from the box and slid it over her finger. He raised that hand to his lips and kissed it, then pressed it to his heart. Elizabeth had never seen such depths of emotion in a person's eyes or felt so much joy she thought she might burst with it. From this moment forward, Elizabeth knew her life would change for the better in every possible way. Whatever challenges presented themselves next - because Elizabeth knew there would be challenges and even opposition to their match - they would face whatever came together, united in their love and their dedication to one another.

Elizabeth and her mountie, Jack and his schoolteacher, would be together forever after.

* * *

UPDATE: Hearties, I've decided to mark this story as complete. After seeing the New Year's special and with the new season set to start in less than two weeks, I'm going to let canon take over. I may begin a new fanfic after the end of season three, but I wanted to make certain people know that this is the end of Answering the Call. Thank you for all your support and kindness. -ODG.


End file.
